La destinée tragique de Jane Shepard et de Liara
by maitreikrit
Summary: Comment une simple décision : garder ou détruire la base des récolteurs a été fatale pour Jane.
1. Chapter 1

préambule : Je n'ai pris pas la "Jane" de Me1 par défaut c'est une "Jane" personnalisée colon rescapée 100 % conciliante pour mass effect 1 ( Dans le DLC turbulences à 300 000 pieds Jane à laissée Balak s'enfuir et donc libérée les otages ) et mass effect 2 (base des récolteurs détruite) et restée fidèle à son "Ange bleu de l'espace" qui se nomme Liara.

De plus j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à l'Univers Mass Effect.

Ma team préférée dans ME 1 étant shepard/Liara/Tali

La destinée tragique de Jane Shepard et de Liara T'soni

Chapitre 1 De retour à la maison ?

Quelques heures après avoir détruit la base des récolteurs, Jane Shepard et son équipage tout entier rescapé des Récolteurs trouva un petit coin tranquille pour essayer de réparer les dégats subis contre les Récolteurs puis lors du crash . Jane toute heureuse d'avoir pu sauvé l'équipage monta dans sa cabine après avoir "mis la main à la patte" et alla se doucher quand elle aperçut dans le coin de son oeil la photo de sa bien aimée Liara qu'elle a laissé en relative sécurité sur Ilium et s'assit sur son siège tout en écrivant sur son datapad sa déclaration d'amour:

:

_Ma chère Liara,_

_Depuis notre 1ère rencontre sur Thérum ,mon intuition féminine me disait que tu serais peut être spéciale pour moi mais à l'époque je ne l'avais pas écoutée mais nos missions passées ensemble sur Féros (qui depuis s'est agrandie ),Novéria je t'ai appris à te connaître et à te faire confiance même si on a combattu ta pauvre mère ensemble . _

_A ce propos la Reine Rachni elle me remercie de l'avoir libérée via une messagère Asari rencontrée sur Illium et d'après ce que j'ai compris la Guerre Rachni il y a deux mille ans a été provoquée par les moissonneurs qui avaient pris le contrôle mental des reines Rachnis de l'époque et comme on dit sur Terre : "L'ennemi de mes ennemis est mon ami"._

_Je souviendrais toujours quand tu m'as dit que j'étais intriguant mais tu l'as dit avec un air comme si j'étais un objet à disséquer et non comme une personne vivante, et moi pour plaisanter j'en remettais une "couche" (expression humaine) mais à cet instant précis quand nous avons fusionné nos esprits pour comprendre la vision que j'ai eu sur Éden Prime j'ai sus alors qu'il y avais quelque chose en train de mettre de naître entre nous deux ._

_Lors de ma "renaissance" dans une station spatiale de Cerberus une partie de mon esprit pris conscience que jamais je n'oserais imaginer que je ne puisses passer le reste de ma vie à tes cotés mais quand je t'ai revue sur Illium, j'ai pensé aux moments formidables qu'on auraient pu vivre si il n'y pas l'attaque de mon ancien vaisseau à cause des Récolteurs. _

_je t'en conjure Liara rejoins moi et oublies tes idées de vengeance envers le courtier de L'ombre pour qu'on essaye de rattraper nos deux années perdues à cause de mon "décès". Mais je te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir laissé mon corps à Cerberus et non aux Récolteurs car tu as donné à la Galaxie une chance même minime de survivre à cette Moisson._

_je t'aime Jane_

_ps : Si tu reçois ce datapad des mains de Tali, cela signifie que je suis morte, je t'en prie Liara ne me pleure pas comme la dernière fois,mais par pitié oublie moi , et marie toi avec quelqu'un qui te mérite._

Elle relus sa déclaration et faillit pleurer car c'était la première fois qu'elle tombais amoureuse qu'elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par IDA:

-Commandant , Joker souhaite vous parlez.

Jane lui répond :

-Très bien dis lui que j'arrive.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane descendit avec son datapad contenant ce qu'elle ressentais pour Liara et arrivas sur la passerelle et vit Joker en train de se chamailler avec IDA

-Joker tu es toujours de te chamailler avec IDA , cette fois qu'est ce que c'est ?

Joker lui répond un peu penaud :

-IDA ne me croit pas que les barrières cinétiques vont tenir le choc pour retraverser le relais Oméga 4

Jane un peu en colère du fait qu'elle venue pour ça et qu'ils se battent comme des collégiens autour d'une fille dit :

-IDA tu estimes à combien nos boucliers actuellement ?

moins d'un millionnième de seconde plus tard elle répondit :

- moins de 10 %.

Horrifié de ce résultat Jane demandas à Miranda qui venais juste d'arriver sur la passerelle:

-Miranda convoques l'équipage dans la salle de briefing svp

-Oui Commandant répondit-t-elle.

Peu après que son équipe soit réunis Jane prit la parole :

- Tout d'abord je vous ai tous réunis ici afin de vous féliciter de votre excellent travail lors de cette mission difficile et particulièrement à 3 parmi vous qui ont permis que cette mission passe de suicidaire à impossible grâce à leurs améliorations c'est à dire Tali, Garrus et Jacob , de plus je vous avoue qu'au début quand je vous ai recruté je pensais que vous ne travailleriez jamais en équipe mais au fil du temps j'ai appris à vous connaître puis à vous faire confiance même si je connaissais Tali et Garrus à l'époque , de plus je n'avais jamais eu un tel sentiment de camaraderie entre frères d'armes depuis feu mon unité sur Akuzé, A propos de ça Miranda il faudras peut être prochainement parler de ça je suppose que Cerberus y est pour quelque chose, vu que Cerberus est déjà impliqué dans la mort du vice-amiral Kahoku.

Miranda lui répond :

- Bien commandant

La parenthèse faite sur les exactions de Cerberus fermée , Jane repris la parole :

- le vrai but de cette réunion je vous ai tous réunis car j'ai un dilemme car selon IDA nos boucliers ont moins 10% de leur puissance normale et donc on peux y rester en conséquent je souhaiterais avoir vos avis . Un silence pesant sur la salle Jane reprit la parole en demandant tout d'abord à Samara :

-Quel est votre choix Samara ? demanda Jane

Samara d'une voix sereine et pleine d'assurance dit :

-Si je reste ici je trahirais le Code , en laissant mourir des innocents à cause des Moissonneurs

-Grunt ?

-Shepard, vous êtes mon Foudre de Guerre, mon Krant je vous suivrais jusque dans le cul d'un Moissonneur et je veux plein d'autres combats.

-Miranda ?

-il faut révéler ce qu'on a découvert et vécu ici afin de préparer aux difficiles combats que la Galaxie devras subir face aux Moissonneurs.

-Jacob ?

-Je préfèrerais rester car je vous ai déjà dit que si on retourne dans l'espace Concilien on seras soit décoré soit fusillé mais c'est vous qui commandais commandant tout en effectuant un salut militaire un de ces nombreux vestiges de ces années au service de l'Alliance.

-Kasumi?

-Je vous l'avez dit que ce soit ici ou ailleurs je "disparatrais" de la circulation

-Garrus ?

-Si on reste ici on seras aussi responsable de la "Moisson" de la Galaxie que les Moissonneurs, je préférerais mourir dans le système ou en orbite de Palaven que de mourir ici.

-Zaeed?

-Mon contrat avec Cerberus étant terminé , je suis libre de partir.

-Jack ?

-Maintenant que vous ne travaillez plus pour Cerberus je n'ai plus envie de tuer votre équipage de plus il y a d'autres Sbires de Cerberus en liberté que je prendrais personnellement plaisir à les éliminer et en particulier votre Homme Trouble.

-Mordin ?

-Je suis en fin de vie donc mourir ici ou pas cela n'as plus d'importance.

-Thane?

-je souhaiterais revoir mon fils avant de mourir.

-Légion?

-Nous n'arrivons pas à trouver un consensus entre rester et partir.

Miranda constatant que Jane à oublié Tali dit :

-Commandant, vous ne posez pas la question à Tali ?

Jane pour ne pas trahir la véritable mission de Tali mentit à Miranda lui réponds :

-je l'envoies en éclaireuse mais si on échoue , je lui ai fourni un datapad contenant les enregistrements de tout ce qu'on a dévouverts sur les Récolteurs et les Moissonneurs qu'elle devras seule au Conseil, mais dans le cas contraire on iras vers la Citadelle présenter nos preuves mais auparavant on devras faire un détour sur Ilium récupérez une personne à mes yeux qui m'est chère et pour vous Miranda avoir des nouvelles de votre soeur.

Miranda répondit :

-C'est vos décisions et merci encore commandant .

Jane en comptant les voix constata que ceux veulent le retraverser remportas le vote.

Jane demanda ensuite à IDA et Légion si on peut améliorer même un peu les boucliers mais Légion pour une fois plus rapide qu' Ida répondit de sa voix métallique :

-Administrateur Shepard, j'ai dérouté avec la Créatrice Tali toute l'énergie du Hammerhead et dupliqué l' IFF moissonneur sur la navette , on est maintenant à 18 % en bouclier pour le vaisseau et Jane un peu déçu dit :

-C'est toujours que rien, si il y a un problème prévenez moi je serais dans le hangar.

IDA lui répond :

-Oui Sheppard.

Jane pris l'ascenseur direction le hangar et monta dans la navette modifiée et dis à Tali :

-Tali ,l'heure est grave, selon IDA nous sommes à 2 heures avant le saut je ne sais pas si on pourras survivre, je te confies ces 2 datapads celui qui est rose est pour Liara qui est sur Ilium elle seras quoi en faire et l'autre contient des preuves de l'existence des Moissonneurs pour le Conseil , dès ton arrivée de l'autre coté tu attends 1 heure et si le délai est dépassé tu fonces directement pour Ilium pour donner le datapad correspondant à Liara puis vers la Citadelle.

Mais si on survis tu me remettras le datapad pour Liara dès notre arrivée c'est compris Tali ?

-Oui commandant répondit Tali et rajoutant Keelah se'lai commandant.

-Bonne chance à toi aussi Tali.

La navette s'envola gracieusement puis fonças en direction vers le Relais, Jane espérant de toute coeur qu'elle diras ce qu'elle à écris dans ce datapad devant la délicate et frêle silhouette de Liara, quand la navette fut un point dans l'horizon , elle montas directement vers ses quartiers et s'assit devant son bureau sur lequel trônais religieusement le portrait avec Liara en pensant que peut être qu'elle ne la verrais plus jamais avec en fond sonore IDA égrénant les secondes qui précédais le saut. 30s, 29s, 28s,27s...


	2. Chapter 2

2 ami ou ennemi ?

Pendant ce temps là de l'autre coté du relais Oméga 4 , le commandant Ashley Williams effectué une mission de reconnaissance de longue durée à bord du tout dernier vaisseau de l'Allliance équipé avec les meilleurs technologies de camouflage actifs et passifs le SSV Eden Prime qui patrouillait le long du relais Oméga 4, cette mission commanditée par l'Alliance suite à des rumeurs montrant une activité anormale du relais, le timonier de l'Eden Prime, le lieutenant Hammer se plaignait de son inactivité :

-Commandant cela fais 1 semaine qu'on l'observe et il se ne passe rien, Aves tous vos respects commandant restez ici , c'est comme écoutez un Volus récitant du Voltaire, c'est d'un chiant !

-Lieutenant si vous continuez à vous plaindre, j'en connais un qui vas récurez les lattrines du QG de l'Alliance dit-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Mais l'intuition féminine de Williams disait que la longue attente prenait enfin fin, car l'enseigne Dupree affecté aux scans courut vers Williams et dit :

-Commandant les scans monte des pics d'énergie anormal du relais.

Williams donna ses ordres :

-Passez en alerte orange et que les canonniers se tienent prêts.

Quelques secondes après ses ordres furent exécutés et confirmés sur sa console tactique l'éclairage de la passerelle changea passant du mode veille en mode scan.

Williams appliqua les procédures standards de l'Alliance en cas de 1er contact avec des vaisseaux inconnus c'est à dire lancement d'une sonde de classe M spécialisée dans l'analyse des champs thermiques et SLM puis une sonde holo scanneur holographiant la silhouette de l'objet mais si le contact est hostile par exemple en détruisant les sondes la procédure standard c'est le lancement de 20 missiles Javelin Mark 9 d'une puissance équivalent 2 fois la bombe D'hiroshima comme tir de couverture puis de prendre la fuite le plus rapidement possible.

La sonde scanneuse et celle de classe M se positionnent tout près du champ d'horizon du relais prêtent à "flasher" le ou les vaisseaux sortant du relais. Quand tout à coup le relais se chargea d'énergie et la sonde holo transmets en temps réel sur la passerelle en hologramme une silhouette ressemblante à quelque chose que comme quelque chose que Williams connaissait bien

-C'est impossible on dirait une navette de l'Alliance ! s'écria -t-elle

Le lieutenant Hammer interloqué demande à son supérieur :

-Commandant que voulez vous dire?

-Aucune de nos navettes actuellement n'est équipée pour utiliser le relais Oméga 4, c'est peut être un piège.

-Bon on fait quoi? demanda Hammer.

-Hammer ouvrez un canal mais préparez au cas où les Mark 9.

-A vos ordres commandant dit -t-il mais en rajoutant en murmurant enfin un peu d'action.

-Ici le commandant Ashley Williams à bord du vaisseau de l'Alliance Eden Prime. Qui êtes vous et déclinez votre intentions ?

La réponse ne fut pas longue et une voix familière à Williams résonna sur la passerelle, Tali surprise du fait qu'on l'as accueilli de l'autre coté du relais répondit d'une voix déformée dû à son masque :

-Ici Tali'Zorah nar Rayya vas Normandy, le commandant Shepard m'as chargé d'une mission spéciale il y a 3 heures de cela , pouvez préparer votre infirmerie dans le cas où il y aurais des blessés car le normandy étant sérieusement endommagé et quand je l'ai quittée il y a 2 heures il n'avais plus que 18 % de boucliers, puis-je montez à bord de plus et d'attendre ici une heure car mon commandant m'as donné des instructions très précises avant que je fasses le saut direction Ilium dans le cas où elle échoue à retraverser le relais Oméga 4, en plus je détiens un datapad contenant toutes les preuves récoltées sur le commandant Shepard concernant la véritable identité des récolteurs et d'autres preuves sur les Moissonneurs prouvant l'existence d'une menace réelle contre la Voie Lactée à donner au Conseil de la Citadelle.

Curieuse mais un peu méfiante Williams appela son chef de la sécurité le sergent Reynolds via son Omnitech :

-Sergent Reynolds veuillez placer une équipe de sécurité dans le hangar afin d'accueillir notre ''invitée''.

Le sergent Reynolds tout en effectuant le salut militaire lui répondit :

-A vos ordres commandant.

Williams repris le dialogue avec Tali:

-Vous êtes autorisée à vous poser dans notre hangar, mais par contre vous resterez dans votre navette pour inspection.

Tali reconnaissante de ne plus restez toute seule dans la navette et préférant la foule :

-Je comprends vos mesures de sécurité c'est bien normal vu les circonstances et merci encore de votre geste commandant.

Trente minutes plus tard, la navette de Tali atterrit dans le hangar de l'Éden Prime qui fut immédiatement encerclé par 20 membres de la sécurité avec Reynolds en tête:

-Restez dans votre véhicule pour inspection et coupez vos moteurs si vous n'obéissez pas nous ouvrons le feu.

-Boucliers baissés et moteurs coupés dit Tali dont la voix résonna via les haut-parleurs de la navette,

Les membres de la sécurité approchèrent prudemment de la navette pour la scanner, et constatèrent qu'elle était aux couleurs de Cerberus, le chef de la sécurité Reynolds fait de sitôt son rapport à Williams via l'intercom du hangar :

-Commandant nos scans nous confirment une seule forme de vie d'origine Quarienne, de plus la navette est aux couleurs de Cerberus, quels sont les ordres commandant ?

-Emmenez-la sur la passerelle, mais avec 4 de vos hommes pour escorte, je souhaiterais savoir ce qu'elle faisait de l'autre côté d'Oméga 4.

-Bien compris commandant fit Reynolds tout désignant 4 de ses hommes,

Tali descendit de la navette et vit qu'elle allait être entourée par 4 hommes armés, elle demanda à la personne la plus proche de parler à son chef :

-Puis je savoir où vous m'emmenais, j'ai dans la navette un datapad avec des données cruciales pour la survie de la Galaxie.

La femme lui répond du tac au tac :

-Mais bien sûr moi je suis une tueuse en série Asari.

Tali lui répond avec un air du genre, « 'fais attention à ce que tu dis » »

- Le terme exact c'est « Ardat-Yakshi » de plus on as à notre bord une Probatrice Asari qui a tué sa fille Ardat-Yakshi donc surveillez votre langage.

-Une Ardat quoi ?

Tali expliqua alors en termes simples ce qu'était une Ardat-Yakshi

- Donc vous me prenez pour une espèce de « vampire » sexuel ?

Se sentant insultée et humiliée, la femme mis en joue Tali, mais Reynolds calma le jeu:

-Soldat calmez vous où je vous colle au rapport aux fesses !

-À vos ordres dit la femme dépitée.

-Et vous direction la passerelle pour vous expliquer au commandant dit Reynolds d'un ton rigide

-Merci sergent d'être intervenu dit Tali reconnaissante, mais ce que j'ai vécu dans la base des Récolteurs qui se situe de l'autre coté du relais Oméga 4 cet incident à côté est vraiment mineur, pouvons nous presser le pas, car le délai d'une heure qu'à fixé mon commandant est presque fini et malheureusement cela signifie que je suis la seule survivante du SR 2 Normandy.

Tali et son escorte arrivèrent sur la passerelle quand l'enseigne Dupree s'écria :

-Commandant quelque chose arrive du relais Oméga 4

Avant que Williams ne lance de nouveau ses ordres, le lieutenant Hammer dit à haut voix alors qu'il pensait de le dire, mais à voix basse :

-Il y a de l'animation aujourd'hui !

-Hammer taisez vous dit Williams énervée

-Désolé commandant.

Tali prie de tout son coeur que ce soit son commandant qui à réussi à le traverser sans trop de dommage, en même temps que Williams lance ses ordres:

-Lancez deux nouvelles sondes.

Deux nouvelles sondes s'élancèrent de nouveau de l' Eden Prime et rejoignant les 2 précédentes qui d'après les données des sondes la silhouette ressemble vaguement à celle feu Normandy 1er du nom.

-C'est impossible il était censé être détruit il y a 2 ans, Dupree vérifiez la télémétrie des sondes

-À vos ordres commandant.

Trente minutes plus tard et après vérifié les données par deux fois, l'enseigne Dupree revient vers Williams:

-Commandant j'ai vérifié par deux fois la télémétrie et l'analyse son champ SLM et thermiques ressemblent à 95 % à ceux de l'ancien vaisseau de votre ancien capitaine.

Stupéfaite, Williams ordonna :

-Ouvrez un canal de communication.

-Canal de communication ouvert fit Hammer.

-Ici le commandant Ashley Williams à bord du vaisseau de l'Alliance Eden Prime. Qui êtes vous et déclinez vos intentions ?

-Ici Jane Shepard commandant du SR2 Normandy, je suis de retour dans l'espace Terminus suite à ma mission visant à détruire la base des Récolteurs. Pendant ce que je suis est ce qu'il y à une autre activation il y a un peu plus d'une heure du relais ?

Williams pris la parole :

-Je laisse la parole à quelqu'un que vous connaissais commandant, de plus si vous dites la vérité à propos de cette base que vous auriez détruite et si vous dites la vérité je m'excuse de ce que j'ai dis sur Horizon.

-Par Kee' lah ! vous avez encore réussi, vous êtes la meilleure commandant vous réussissais même l'impossible dit Tali heureuse j'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous.

-Tu me connais Tali j'adore défier les lois de la science et de la logique plaisanta Jane, mais tu me passer de nouveau le commandant Williams ?

-Oui commandant.

-Commandant Shepard puis je monter à bord avec votre subordonné ? dit Williams.

-Permission accordée, mais j'ai un Geth non hostile à bord que j'ai trouvé quand j'étais à la recherche du code d'identification Moissonneur me permettant d'utiliser le Relais oméga 4 . De même vous allez revoir des visages qui vont sont familiers.

Intriguée Williams descendit dans le hangar de son vaisseau avec Tali pour monter dans la navette de Tali tenant dans ses mains avec le datapad avec les preuves, mais laissa dans le cockpit l'autre datapad, suivie par celle de l'Éden Prime pilotée par le chef de sécurité Reynolds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 à bord du normandy SR 2

Tandis que la navette de Tali s'approchait du Normandy, Joker remarqua quelque chose sur le radar et appela Jane via l'intercom qui était au mess en train de discuter avec Kasumi, Mordin , Légion à propos d'un prototype de bouclier ayant l'apparence d'une sphère opaque au nom de code « Black Sun ».

- Commandant il y a un problème, car IDA et moi avons détecté sur le radar deux objets qui s'approchent de nous alors qu'on à prévu que la navette de Tali

-Joker mets moi en communication avec notre navette.

- À vos ordres chef !

- Commandant Williams notre navigateur détecte un objet en plus de notre navette qui se trouve derrière vous, devrons-nous ouvrir le feu ou pas ?

- Rassurez vous commandant Sheppard, ce n'est juste que mon chef de sécurité qui m'escorte.

Rassurée Jane coupa la communication avec la navette et appela Joker :

-Joker l'objet que toi et IDA à détecté c'est seulement la navette de l'Eden Prime pilotée par le chef de sécurité du commandant Williams.

- Et moi qui ça m'aurait fait plaisir à la réduire en poussières.

En entendant cela Jane réagit aussitôt :

- Vous voulez peut être passer en cour martiale pour meurtre d'un officier, si voulez-vous on peut s'arranger.

Résigné joker lui répond :

- Heu commandant je plaisante .

Voyant que Joker n'avait pas saisi qu'elle plaisantait :

- Excuse moi Joker moi même je suis fatiguée et stressée on a failli mourir lors de la retraversée du relais Oméga 4 , mais une seule personne aurait pu me détendre, mais malheureusement elle n'est pas à bord.

-Je parie 3 mois de solde avec Kasumi que c'est votre copine Asari , jamais de mon vivant je n'aurais de relation avec une Asari de peur qu'elle vous détraque le cerveau. (réfence mass effect 2 : scène de l'enterrement de vie de garçon dans le bar l'éternity « Illium » )

sentant que Joker as touché un point sensible de sa vie privée et se remémorant l'expérience passée avec Morinth , Jane dit d'un ton sec :

- C'est ma vie privée, cela vous ne regardes pas !

- Pardon commandant, je ne sais pas ce qui m'as pris de parler de votre vie privée.

Jane compréhensive dit :

- Ce n'est pas grave on tous fatigués, je promets à tous 15 jours de permission à la Citadelle et oui je l'avoue elle me manque.

Mal à l'aise Jane coupa l'intercom et pris l'ascenseur direction ses quartiers pour s'effondrer sur son lit en pleurs.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voix d'IDA résonna dans les quartiers silencieux mis à part les sanglots de Jane :

- Shepard les deux navettes s'approchent du hangar et quels sont ses ordres, commandant ?

Séchant ses larmes Jane dit :

- Fais descendre l'équipage avec Joker et le docteur Chakwas dans le hangar et tu gardes la « boutique ».

IDA intriguée par cette expression de Jane, IDA demande :

-Quelle « boutique » Shepard ?

Oubliant parfois qu'IDA est une IA est non une personne de chair et de sang, Jane expliqua :

-C'est une vieille expression terrienne qui dit que la personne qui doit garder un lieu qui devait le faire désigne une autre personne pour la remplacer, pour toi c'est d'être aux commandes du Normandy pendant que Joker n'est pas là.

-Compris Shepard dit IDA.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Jane descendit l'ascenseur vers le hangar au moment la navette de Tali venait de franchir le champ de rétention d'atmosphère du hangar. Quelques instants plus tard la navette atterrit sur le sol dans laquelle sortit Tali tout heureuse de rencontrer à la fois de retrouver son Commandant et le Normandy elle dit en redonnant le datapad rose :

-Vous avez encore réussi l'impossible! Et il me semble que ceci vous appartient.

D'un ton modeste Jane lui répond :

-Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait.

Au même moment Jane vit le commandant Williams attendre, à la porte de la navette elle demanda :

-Permission de monter à bord commandant ?

-Permission accordée lui dit Jane.

Les deux femmes se saluèrent d'une manière protocolaire entre deux officiers de l'Alliance puis Jane lui présenta certains membres de l'équipage :

-Voici Miranda Lawson ancien membre de Cerberus, ex-directrice du projet Lazare de Cerberus , le programme qui m'as « ressuscitée » et actuellement commandant en second du Normandy.

-Enchantée de vous connaitre, mon commandant a dit beaucoup de bien sur vous commandant Williams dit Miranda.

Puis Jane enchaine avec Jacob :

- Jacob Taylor ancien soldat de l'Alliance, et lui aussi ex-membre de Cerberus. En effectuant un salut militaire .

Willians d'un air perplexe et soupçonneux :

- Il n'y a que de membres de Cerberus dans votre équipage ?

- Non il y aussi une Probatrice Asari, un assassin Drell, une psychopathe biotique, un Krogan 'parfait', une voleuse du nom de Kasumi Goto, Tali que j'ai recrutée sur Haelstrom, Garrus recruté sur Oméga tout comme Zaeed Massani un mercenaire, et je vous présente Légion le Geth dont je vous ai déjà mentionné qui lors d'une mission m'as sauvé la vie des zombies ressemblant à ceux d'Eden Prime tout en continuant Jane dit :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater Joker peut maintenant marcher, mais difficilement grâce à Cerberus alors que l'Alliance qui m'as déclarée morte il y a 2 ans l'as mis à pied sans faire de mauvais jeu de mot.

Voyant que Joker était là, Jane mal à l'aise s'excusa aussitôt :

- Excuse moi Joker ce n'est pas ce que je le voulais dire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, commandant.

Jane repris le dialogue :

-J'ai même ordonné à Tali de remettre un datapad pour le Conseil de la Citadelle en supposant que cette fois-ci ils me croient surtout ce conseiller Turien qui me méprise, mais je préfère que vous en parle en privé dans mes quartiers pour être tranquille.

Williams dit d'un air intéressée :

-Pas de problème par contre il faudrais que je contacte mon chef de la sécurité pour lui dire qu'il n'y à pas de problème.

-Allez-y je n'ai aucune raison de vous l'interdire.

Le commandant Williams prit son Omnitech pour appeler son chef de sa sécurité :

-Sergent Reynolds ici Williams tout vas bien à bord.

-Bien compris, commandant si j'ai vous avez besoin de moi je reste en orbite autour du vaisseau.

Après avoir ordonné à son équipage de reprendre leur poste, Jane prit la direction de ces quartiers avec Williams. Arrivée dans ces quartiers Jane demande à Willians si elle voulait un commença à décrire le contenu du dapatad :

-Une de mes missions de Cerberus consistait à aborder le vaisseau récolteur soi-disant abandonné, mais au final c'était un piège de l'Homme Trouble durant mes investigations dans ce vaisseau, j'ai découvert plusieurs choses intéressantes tout d'abord la véritable identité des Récolteurs car il s'agit des Prothéens. Grâce à l'analyse d'un cadavre j'ai d"couvert qu'il avait une structure ADN à quadruple hélice que seul

— C'est impossible tout le monde les croyait morts dit Williams incrédule.

-Techniquement ils le sont, mais d'après IDA , l'IA du vaisseau dit qu'ils ont été modifiés génétiquement au fil du temps, mais je suppose que c'était les Prothéens collaborateurs dont Vigil l'IV Prothéenne d'Ilos parlait il y à 2 ans et qui d'après une autre théorie d'IDA ces Prothéens ont essayé de construire un moissonneur Prothéen, mais ils échoué. C'est peut-être pour ça que pour les Moissonneurs les transformèrent au fil des générations à coups de manipulations génétiques en Récolteurs pour les punir.

- Ensuite le vaisseau qui a enlevé les colons d'Horizon est le même qui attaqué et détruit mon ancien vaisseau il y a deux ans.

Sentant que Williams de plus en plus intéressée, Jane continua :

Lors d'une autre mission qui consistait à rapatrier une équipe de Cerberus travaillant dans un vaisseau moissonneur apparemment mort il y à plus de 37 millions d'années, j'ai découvert que l'équipe à succombé à l'Endoctrinement et sont devenus des zombies et j'ai découvert l'IFF Moissonneur qui m'as permis ensuite d'utiliser le relais oméga 4 et j'ai trouvé peu après dans ce même vaisseau Légion.

Voyant que Williams ne disait pas un mot Jane continua :

- Puis lors de l'assaut contre la base des Récolteurs j'ai découvert ce que les Récolteurs faisaient des humains kidnappés ils les réduisaient en « pâte génétique » pour construire un Moissonneur Humain et je l'ai détruit ainsi que la base, j'ai alors donné ma démission qui fut explosive à Cerberus, il faut que je l'avoue, même Miranda à donner sa démission à l'Homme Trouble.

Williams prit enfin la parole:

-Pouvez-vous me donner ce datapad pour que j'en parle au QG de l'Alliance ?

- Il n'y a pas aucun souci de toute façon j'ai fait une autre copie dans mon ordinateur personnel.

- Commandant Sheppard si tout ceci c'est vrai je m'excuse de mon attitude détestable sur Horizon et je ferais le nécessaire auprès du Q.G de l'Alliance pour tenter de les convaincre de mettre la Terre et nos colonies en état d'alerte. Mais attendez vous que prochainement que l'amiral Hackett vous contacte par l'intermédiaire d'un courrier l'électronique.

Williams alluma son Omnitech pour appeler son chef de la Sécurité :

-Reynolds ici Williams veuillez me chercher dans 15 minutes.

-À vos ordres commandant.

Elles se saluèrent ensuite et Williams partie, Jane se retrouveras toute seule dans sa cabine, elle était en train de débarrasser les verres de sa table basse quand elle aperçut furtivement le portrait à Liara et décida qu'il est temps de lui avouer en personne ses sentiments. Elle dit alors à Joker par l'intermédiaire de l'intercom :

-Joker cap sur Illium pour réparer le Normandy.

-À vos ordres commandant.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Nos Astra

Ce matin là tout comme les matins depuis deux ans Liara était assisse dans son bureau en train de vaquer à ses affaires habituelles quand sa nouvelle secrétaire qui se nomme Karina une humaine l'interrompis par l'intermédiaire de l'intercom :

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez madame , j'ai reçu un appel du Contrôle Spatial de Nos Astra disant qu'un vaisseau au nom de Normandy SR2 était en phase d'approche, quels sont vos recommandations, Madame T'soni ?

Liara désireuse de savoir pourquoi Shepard est de retour sur Ilium dit à sa secrétaire :

- Dites au contrôle spatial que j'offre les frais d'accostage à ce vaisseau comme pour la dernière fois, ne vous inquiéter pas ils comprendront et vous Karina je vous envoie les accueillir au quai 225.

Obéissante Karina lui répondit :

- Très bien madame.

Karina prit ensuite un taxi en direction du quai 225 du port spatial. Le port spatial de Nos Astra est un lieu d'intense activité où arrivaient et partaient des dizaines de vaisseaux de toute taille et d'origine. Arrivée sur l'embarcadère, elle prit ensuite l'ascenseur pour aller au 22e niveau où se situait le quai 225 devant lequel se tenant deux femmes l'une rousse et l'autre brune venant de sortir du sas du Normandy, Karina pensant que la femme brune est Jane s'approchas d'elle et dit :

- Commandant Shepard ma patronne Liara T'soni m'envoie vous chercher, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Voyant l'autre jeune femme rire aux éclats, Karina dit d'un air gêné :

- Excusez-moi, mais il y a un problème ?

La jeune femme rousse prit la parole et avoua la vérité à Karina :

- C'est moi le commandant Shepard et l'autre personne c'est Miranda Lawson mon commandant au second, et d'après ce que je vois que Liara a déjà changé de secrétaire.

Intrigué par cette phrase Karina demanda à Jane :

-Qu'est-il arrivé à sa précédente secrétaire ?

Voyant que Karina était anxieuse et ne pas souhaitant révélé pas la vérité elle mentit alors :

- Nyxeris son ancienne secrétaire à pris de très longues vacances grâce à Liara.

- Ah? Très bien dit Karina à moitié rassurée.

Se tournant vers Miranda, Jane prit la parole :

- Je pense que c'est le moment pour vous d'aller voir votre soeur et si un jour je devais me marier je vous confierais les alliances, car maintenant vous êtes ma meilleure amie même si au début ce n'était pas gagné.

Un peu déboussolée par ces paroles Miranda dit :

- Eh bien merci commandant, et si ce jour devait arriver j'en serais extrêmement honorée, et je pense qu'il est temps pour moi que j'aille voir ma soeur n'est-ce pas commandant ?

- Tout à fait Miranda, on se donne rendez-vous dans 2 jours au vaisseau.

Jane et Karina pris l'ascenseur direction le niveau 0 de l'embarcadère puis appelèrent un taxi en direction le bureau de Liara.

Arrivant devant la porte du bureau de Liara, Jane eut un pincement au coeur pour savoir comment annoncer à Liara ses sentiments pour elle. Soufflant un grand coup comme pour se donner du courage, Jane ouvrit la porte et voit Liara de dos en train de regarder l'horizon d'Ilium puis se fait annoncer par Karina :

- Madame, le commandant Shepard est là.

- Très bien Karina vous pouvez disposez dit Liara.

Liara enjouée et curieuse de savoir pourquoi Jane était là s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner deux baisers aussi brefs qu'intenses.

- Shepard que voulez-vous ?

Jane sentant que c'est le moment de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur depuis la retraversée du relais Oméga 4.

- Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais que tu me fasses une faveur s'il te plait qu'à partir de ce moment je souhaiterais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom Jane.

Intriguée par son attitude Liara demanda alors :

- D'accord Shep... Heu pardon Jane, mais pourquoi veux-tu que je t'appelle par ton prénom ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit alors :

- Tu vois depuis que ma « Résurrection » grâce à Cerberus, je n'ai jamais pensé une seule seconde à toi, car j'ai besoin de toi auprès de moi pour qu'on essaye de récupérer nos deux années perdues à cause des Récolteurs car j'ai enfin compris que je souhaite passer le reste de ma vie ensemble, de plus j'ai failli mourir une seconde fois lors de mon assaut avec ma nouvelle équipe dont Thane Krios et Samara contre la base des Récolteurs,puis pendant la retraversée du Relais Oméga 4, j'ai même ordonné à Tali de te donner un datapad avec ce que je ressentais pour toi au cas j'échouerais. Et donc, je souhaiterais que tu quittes Illium maintenant.

Abasourdie par ses révélations Liara d'une voix timide :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, même si j'ai déjà failli de te le dire il y a 2 ans, mais tu m'as ordonnée de m'échapper de feu Normandy, après quoi je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire adieu ensuite j'ai failli mourir pour récupérer ton corps des mains des récolteurs et donc c'est ça que le Courtier...

Jane sentant sa colère montais l'interrompis :

- Encore avec ton histoire de Courtier de l'Ombre ! Je sais que tu as envie de le tuer, mais il y a plus grave les Moissonneurs arrivant et toi tu penses seulement à te venger. Mais un jour si tu te décide enfin de changer de disque tu sais où me trouver.

Jane de plus en plus furieuse quitta la pièce laissant seule Liara avec ses interrogations sous un silence de plomb, puis pris la direction du seul bar d'Illium « _L'éternity »_ qu"elle connaissait pour se défoulais .

L' « _éternity _" est un bar se situant tout près des bureaux de Liara tenu par une matriarche Asari agée de presque un millénaire répondant au nom d'Aacyta fruit de l'union d'un Krogan et d'une Asari, Jane fonçant directement vers le comptoir sans dire bonjour à la barmaid tout en percutant violemment un Volus sans s'excuser et dit d'une voix énervée :

- Je veux un verre de ce vous avez de plus de fort comme alcool !

Elle but son verre d'un seul trait puis elle commandas un deuxième puis un troisième puis un quatrième.

Aacyta voyant Jane boire difficilement son cinquième verre elle dit gentiment :

- Généralement quand on à cherche à noyer ses ennuis dans l'alcool c'est soit une histoire d'argent ou de cul.

Jane de plus en plus saoule dit méchamment :

- Eh alors c'est vos oignons ! Mon amour de ma vie s'en fiche complètement de mes sentiments pour elle et elle préfère ses histoires de vengeance. Alors je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens dans cette putain de vie !

elle pris difficilement son pistolet lourd Prédateur X-3A, Aacytha pensant qu'elle la visait s'accroupit derrière son comptoir pour se protéger, mais Jane tiras en direction de sa poitrine avant de s'écrouler, elle dit avec un air mélancolique :

- Dites à Liara T'soni que je suis désolé.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 A la recherche de Jane

Aussitôt Aacytha appella les secours. Après avoir passés deux jours auprès sa soeur Miranda revient sur le normandy, quand elle s'aperçoit que Jane n'est pas là et demande à Joker qui était au mess :

- Est ce Jane heu... le commandant Shepard est arrivée ?

- Ainsi donc notre chère commandant Shepard à pour prénom Jane comme c'est joli.

Miranda foudroyas alors du regard Joker :

- Du calme je plaisantais, sérieusement cela se trouve elle s'est fait peut être enlevée voir tuée par vos ex "copains » de Cerberus.

- C'est possible dit Miranda.

- Joker vous prennez le commandement du vaisseau si vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de moi et du commandant Shepard d'ici 48 h vous foncer directement à la Citadelle,c'est bien compris ? Dit Miranda d'un air on ne plus sérieux.

- C'est clair comme de l'air de roche.

Miranda sortit du normandy en se souvenant qu'il y a 2 jours qu'une certaine Karina employée de Liara T'soni avais dit qu'elle venait chercher Jane, Miranda tenant un bout de piste, elle descendit jusqu'à l'embarcadère pour trouver une I.V. de type _Avina _pour lui demander où se situait le bureau de Liara , puis elle prit la direction vers le bureau de Liara pour commencer son enquête. Arrivant devant Karina elle s'annonce :

- Je suis Miranda Lawson amie du commandant Shepard, puis je voir Liara T'soni s'il vous plaît ?

- Mme T'soni, une certaine Miranda Lawson souhaite vous parlez dit Karina via l'intercom.

D'un ton sec et autoritaire Liara lui réponds :

- Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis occupée !

- Mais Mme c'est au sujet du commandant Shepard.

Liara lui réponds finalement :

- Bon très bien, faites là entrer.

-Bien Mme fit Karina

Miranda entras alors dans le bureau de Liara et dit en allant droit au but :

-Mme T'soni...

Liara l'interrompis tout de suite :

- C'est Mle et non Mme.

Miranda s'excusa :

- Excusez moi de vous dérangez, mais le but de ma visite c'est qu'il y à deux jours, Jane et moi on s'est quittées sur Nos Astra, elle pour vous voir et moi pour ma soeur, le problème ce qu'elle n'as plus donné de signe de vie depuis, et comme je sais que vous avais des informateurs, j'ai pensé que vous pourriez m'aider.

- Je serais très honorée de vous aider, mais on s'est quitté en de mauvais termes il y a 2 jours.

Intriguée Miranda demanda alors :

- Sans être indiscrète de quoi avez parlée ?

- Disons que c'est personnel dit Liara d'un air gêné, mais si j'ai des infos je pourrais vous contacter, essayer aussi les postes de police au cas où.

- Merci de votre aide même minine.

- De rien dit Liara en rajoutant d'une voix timide :

- Si vous la retrouverez contacter moi et dites lui qu'elle à peut être raison car j'ai bien réfléchi durant ces deux derniers jours.

Après avoir passé les heures suivantes dans divers postes de police en vain à décrire Jane en détails avec un projecteur holo qui projecte en taille réelle sa silhouette, Miranda décida de souffler un peu pour boire un verre quand elle entendit via un flash extranet diffusé de ce bar disant qu'une humaine saoûle à fait une tentative de suicide il y a deux jours dans le bar « L'éternity » et qu'actuellement elle était dans le coma .

Miranda continua son enquête et découvrit que ce bar se situait près du bureau de Liara

-Bonjour que puis je pour vous ? Dit Aacyta d'une voix sensuelle.

-Je souhaiterais savoir ce qui s'est passé il y a 2 jours, car apparemmemt une humaine à fait une tentative de suicide, pouvez me la décrire s'il vous plait ?

-Est ce que je ressemble à une borne _Avina _vivante ? répondit Aacytha d'un ton acide et en rajoutant :

-Excusez moi mais parfois les gènes de mon père Krogan reprennent le dessus parfois sans crier gare.

Aacyta décrit alors la scène du drame, et à tout hasard Miranda sortit de la poche l'holo projecteur qui projectas la silhouette taille réelle de Jane devant Aacytha :

- Mais oui je m'en souviens c'est bien elle !

Pleine d'espoir Miranda demanda à ce que Aacytha lui décris la scène :

- J'étais en train de récurer mon comptoir comme à mon habitude quand je vois une furie débarquer dans mon bar en perçutant un Volus, puis elle m'as commandée ce que j'avais comme alcool le plus fort, mais au bout du cinquième verre elle sortit son arme et pensant qu'elle allais tirer vers moi je me suis réfugié derrière mon comptoir, mais au dernier moment elle pointas son arme vers sa poitrine en disant dans un dernier souffle " Dites à Liara T'soni que je suis désolé », puis j'ai appellée la police et c'est l'inspectrice Tanya qui m'as pris ma déposition, si vous voulez lui parler elle travaille au poste central de Nos Astra.

Abasourdie par ces informations, Miranda dit :

- Je vous remercie infiniment de votre patience et de vos réponses.

- Pas de problème, mais par contre si vous voyais votre amie, elle vas devoir payer les frais de nettoyage.

Miranda quittat alors le bar avant de prendre le taxi et appella Liara via son Omnitech :

- Mlle T'soni j'ai découvert que Jane à perdu la raison à cause de vous et actuellement mon enquête me mène au poste central de police.

- Merci pour ces informations dit Liara.

Arrivée à destination Miranda appella Joker :

- Tous se passe bien à bord ?

- Tout baigne à bord mis à part que Kasumi se fait courser par notre chef de la Sécurité parce je pense qu'il ne regarde seuleument pas ses mains ou ses yeux, si vous voyais ce que veux dire

Miranda dit alors :

- Je vous appelle car notre commandant aurait pétée les plombs à cause de Liara T'soni et actuellement je me trouve au poste de police.

- Qu 'est ce qu'elle à fait ? demanda Joker inquiet.

- On dirait qu'elle à pétée les plombs par amour de Liara T'soni.

- Encore une victime du « détraquage de cerveau » Asari ! Dit Joker d'un ton moqueur.

- Ne dites pas à l'équipage ce qui s'est passé dites lui que leur commandant en mission pour le Conseil de la Citadelle.

- C'est compris Joker ?

- A vos ordres, Miranda.

Miranda coupa la communication puis entras dans le batiment où s'affairaient des dizaines de policières Asari et humaines vaquant à leurs affaire, elle se dirigeas ensuite vers l"agent affecté à l'accueil :

- Bonjour je souhaiterais parler à l'inspectrice Tanya c'est au sujet de ce qui s'est passé il y a 2 jours dans le bar l'« éternity » s'il vous plait car je connais cette personne.

L'agent la fait patienter un petit moment puis appella l'inspectrice via l'intercom :

- Inspectrice Tanya il y à une humaine qui souhaite vous parler de l'affaire du bar l"éternité » parce qu'elle à des infos complémentaires à vous donner, peut elle monté à votre bureau?

L'inspectrice via l'intercom répond par l'affirmative.

- Bien sûr qu'elle peut monter.

L'agent dit alors à Miranda :

- Le bureau de l'inspectrice est au 1er étage.

- Je vous remercie et je vous souhaite une bonne journée

Miranda montas le grand escalier puis se dirigeas vers le bureau de l'inspectrice Tanya. L'inspectrice

Tanya est une asari mince et élancée de couleur vert pâle assez jeune pour les critères asari mais en convertissant en âge humain elle avait à peu près 250 ans. L'inspectrice demanda à Miranda :

- Que puis je pour vous ?

- Je viens vous voir car je connais la femme de l'« éternity" car il s'agit de mon commandant et amie

Intéressée l'inspectrice lui demanda de continuer :

- On venait juste de rentrer d'une mission suicide dans laquelle on pouvais mourir moi et son équipe, quand elle décidas d'aller sur Ilium pour déclarer sa flamme à une asari dont leur relation fut interrompue il y a 2 ans et pour ma part avoir des nouvelles de ma soeur avant aller à la Citadelle. Est ce que vous savez où dans lequel hôpital vous l'avez emmenée ?

- Oui il s'agit de l'hôpital « _Damaya »_ qui se situe à une centaine de mètres d'ici

- Merci, mais par contre vous ne pouvais pas l'interroger sur son acte si elle sort du coma car c'est un Spectre de la Citadelle.

- Vous pouvez me répétez ça ? Dit l'inspectrice.

-La femme en question c'est le commandant Jane Shepard, 1er Spectre humain, sauveuse du conseil Concilien , héroine de la bataille de la Citadelle.

Abasourdie par ces mots l'inspectrice dit :

- Je suppose que je dois étouffer l'affaire ?

- Tout à fait et je remercie de m'avoir reçu, je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé.

Après avoir pris congé de l'inspectrice, Miranda pris la direction de l'hôpital et appella Liara :

- Liara j'ai découvers que Jane est à l'hôpital « Damaya » est ce vous pouvez venir ?

- J'arrives tout de suite dit Liara d'une voix à la fois pleine d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Liara sorti de son véhicule personnel pour rejoindre Miranda qui l'attendais à l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Merci Miranda de tout vous avez fais.

- Jane est pour moi ma meilleure amie et pour vous c'est plus que ça.

Elles entrèrent dans le batiment puis se dirigeaient vers l'infirmière de garde :

- Je souhaiterais avoir quelque renseignements svp dit Miranda.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Il y a 2 jours, on vous amenés une humaine qui aurait fais une tentative de suicide par balle, puis je la voir ?

- Heureusement pour vous qu'il y a une seule humaine en ce moment, elle est dans la chambre 303

- Merci dit Miranda.

Quelques secondes plus tard après avoir pris l'ascenseur elles étaient devant la porte 303 Miranda sentant Liara hésitée dit un air rassurant :

- Ca passeras bien vous verrez.

Les 2 femmes entras alors dans la pièce où elle voyait le corps de Jane entouée de divers d'appareils électroniques et allongée sur son lit entourée d'un droid médecin et d'une infirmière Asari :

- Pouvez vous nous laissez un moment s'il vous plait nous sommes des proches de cette personne dit Miranda.

- Très bien fit l'infirmière accompagné du droid médecin et quelques instants avant de quitter la pièce elle dit :

- Je vous conseilles de parler avec elle car même si elle ne peut pas vous répondre, une personne dans le coma peut parfois se réveiller.

- Merci du conseil répondit Liara.

Se tournant vers Miranda ,Liara dit :

- Tu peux me laissez seule avec Jane s'il te plaît.

- Pas de problème si tu as besoin de moi je serais à la cafétéria.

- D'accord Miranda.

Peu après que Miranda quitta la chambre Liara dit à Jane toujours dans le coma :

- Mais pourquoi tu as fais ce geste stupide ,est ce pour me punir de mon attitude il y à deux jours ? dit Liara les larmes aux yeux tout en continuant :

- Oui j'ai eu tort pour de te servir de toi pour découvrir l'Observatrice du Courtier de l'ombre, mais ironiquement la situation actuelle me rappelle une de nos premières discussions quand je te considérais comme un objet à disséquer et non comme une personne vivante à cause de ta vision que tu as reçu sur Eden Prime, si je pouvais remonter le temps, je le ferais pour toi, car je t'aime Jane et je souhaite que tu passes le reste de ta vie auprès de moi tout en posant un doux baiser sur les lèvres fermées et froides de Jane. Liara était en train de sortir de la chambre pour rejoindre Miranda quand elle entendit une petite voix :

- Bonjour mon ange...

Pensant qu'elle à eu une hallucination auditive Liara pleine d'espoir se retournas pour s'apercevoir que Jane était doucement en train de réveiller.

- Par la Déesse c'est un miracle s'écria -t-elle tout en donnant cette fois-ci un long baiser passionné et en rajoutant :

- Je te laisse je vais voir Miranda.

- Bien sûr Liara.

Liara sortit précitament de la chambre et couras comme une folle dans le couloir remplis de patients et de personnel médical pour se diriger vers la cafétéria où Miranda était en train de lire un holo magazine, Liara annonça la bonne nouvelle :

- Miranda c'est un miracle Jane c'est réveillée.

- C'est merveilleux comme nouvelle puis je la voir ?

- Bien entendu.

Les deux femmes font ensuite le chemin inverse pour aller dans la chambre de Jane, Miranda dit alors :

- Commandant, Jane mais comment est ce possible? Dit Miranda un peu sous le choc.

- Disons c'est grâce à mon ange gardien bleu répondit Jane.

et Liara souhaitant rattrapper les 2 années perdues avec Jane dit à Miranda :

- Peux tu d'occuper des formalités de sortie svp :

- Bien entendu, je suis sûr que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire.

Miranda quittas alors la chambre et Liara attendant que Miranda soit éloignée dit avec une voix aguicheuse :

- Jane il faut que je t'avoues quelque chose j'ai envie de te faire l'amour là tout de suite pour faire me pardonner de mes erreurs.

Jane un peu encore dans les « vapes » dit :

- Moi aussi j'en ai envie même si c'est le fantasme pour certains humains de faire l'amour dans un hôpital, je n'ai pas envie que Miranda ou quelqu'un autre nous surprenne, ce n'est pas je suis un Spectre qu'il faut que je fasses n'importe quoi, je te promets qu'à la Citadelle je vais utilisé mon titre de Spectre pour toi.

- Quoi par exemple? Dit Liara intriguée.

- C'est une surprise.

Au même moment le droid médecin accompagné de Miranda dit de sa voix artificielle :

- Tout est ordre vous pouvez sortir dans 2 jours.

- Merci dit Jane.

- Jane il faut que je te laisse, j'ai des affaires à m'occuper... dit Liara

- Ah non pas encore le Courtier de l'ombre,cette fois-ci je saute du haut du toit de l'hôpital ! Menaça Jane.

- Rassures toi Jane, c'est juste pour Karina.

- Tu m'as fait peur dit Jane rassurée. On se donne rendez-vous dans 3 jours devant le quai 225.

-Au revoir Jane en donnant cette fois-ci un long et savoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

Trois jours plus tard, Liara tenait promesse en faisant le pied de grue devant le quai 225 en constatant que Miranda et Jane les bras couverts de paquets car elles ont fait la veille le tour des boutiques de Nos Astra dont un de joaillerie « caché » dans un paquet. Jane et Liara s'enlacèrent tendrement avant d'entrer dans le Normandy récemment réparé, après son étreinte avec Liara, Jane dit :

- Tu verras il y a eu pas mal de changement au niveau vaisseau et équipage quand je travaillais avec Cerberus et même si tu connais déjà 4 personnes: Tali, Garrus,Joker et le docteur Chakwas.

- J'ai hate de les revoir dit Liara.

Miranda se souvenant une chose dit à Jane :

- Jane s'ils te questionnent sur ces 5 derniers jours passés tu leur dis que tu étais en mission pour le Conseil sauf Joker qui est au courant d'une certaine manière car je pense qu' ils auraient moyennement apprécié que leur commandant « péte un plomb ».

Quelques instants plus tard le trio était dans le Normandy après avoir passé le sas de décontamination.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 Un nouveau départ pour Liara

Le trio venait juste d'entrer sur le pont principal du Normandy qui venait juste de quitter son quai d'amarrage quand Kelly Chambers s'aperçut une nouvelle présence dans le vaisseau :

-Bonjour commandant, votre séjour sur Nos Astra s'est-il bien passé et comment se nomme cette jolie Asari ?

-Disons qu'au début il s'est mal passé, mais la fin est meilleure dit Jane un grand sourire aux lèvres en rajoutant :

-Kelly je vous présente Liara T'soni membre de mon équipe précédente et c'est une spécialiste des Prothéens, parce que pour contrer les Moisonneurs tout aide est bien venu et c'est une personne qui m'est chère à mes yeux.

-Cela veut dire vous qu'elle et vous...

-Ca suffit Quartier-Maitre est-ce que cela vous regarde ? Dit Jane d'un ton autoritaire.

-Pardon, commandant je pensais juste qu'avec Samara vous avez déjà des atomes crochus.

Voyant des éclairs dans les yeux de Liara, Jane dit :

-Samara et moi on n'est qu'amies, si vous voulez tenter quelque chose avec elle je vous souhaite bonne chance.

-Sérieusement Kelly pas de message durant notre absence ?

-Commandant vous avez un message d'un certain amiral Hackett

-Sinon c'est le seul ?

- Oui commandant.

-Même pas de notre ex-patron ?

-Non.

- C'est à croire qu'il me « fait la gueule » depuis que je lui ai volé le Normandy et détruis la base aux récolteurs, s'il ne voulait pas que je détruise la base des Récolteurs il n'avait qu'à me mettre une puce dans mon cerveau comme Miranda l'avait suggéré ou venir en personne la prendre d'assaut, merci bien Kelly vous pouvez reprendre votre poste.

-Bien commandant.

Puis le trio se dirigea vers le poste de pilotage.

-Joker je te présente de nouveau mon Asari « détraqueuse de cerveau » même si tu l'as connu il y a 2 ans.

-Comment ça ? dit Liara choquée.

-Disons que c'est une mauvaise blague comme il à l'accoutume d'en faire Joker, de toute façon c'est comme si je demandais si lui et IDA...

-C'est bon commandant, j'ai compris pas touche à votre vie privée.

Jane contacta via l'intercom les membres de son ancien équipage.

-Tali, Garrus, Docteur Chakwas pouvez vous venir un instant sur la passerelle svp, j'ai une personne qui souhaiterait vous revoir.

Le trio arrivas sur la passerelle avec Tali en tête :

-Par Keelah c'est vous bien Liara tout en la prenant amicalement dans ses bras :

-Oui c'est bien moi Tali as tu finis ton Pélerinage ?

-Oui j'ai pu le terminer grâce aux données Geth que Shepard m'as récupérées sur Solcrum il y plus de 2 ans.

Voyant que Garrus a changé physiquement et psychiquement Liara dit,

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Garrus d'un air gêné tout en touchant son visage à moitié scarifié,

- J'ai beaucoup changé en deux ans j'en avais assez de la paperasserie du SSC , j'ai donc démissionné puis monté un groupe de mercenaires sur Oméga dont je suis le seul survivant et mes blessures c'est un petit cadeau d'adieu de feu Tarak chef des Soleils Bleus sur Oméga, mais malheureusement le Docteur Chakwas à fait ce qu'elle put.

-Et vous Docteur ?

-Après la destruction du Normandy, on m'as affecté au Centre Médical Naval de Mars, mais la vie sur une planète n'est pas aussi trépidante que sur un vaisseau spatial et quand Cerberus m'as proposé un poste je l'ai acceptée pas pour travaillée pour eux, mais pour mon commandant et je me suis retrouvé ici, et récemment j'ai survécue au rapt des Récolteurs tout comme le reste de l'équipage grâce au commandant pour lequel je lui serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Après avoir pris congé, Jane et Liara pris l'ascenseur direction les quartiers de l'équipage pour rendre visite au reste de l'équipage en commençant par Kasumi :

-Bonjour Kasumi comment ça va ?

-Bonjour Shep que me voulez-vous ?

-Je souhaiterais vous présenter Liara T'soni mon ancienne associée et amie.

-Enchantée de vous connaitre Mme T'soni on m'as dit le plus grand bien de vous.

-C'est Mlle T'soni et non Mme rectifie Liara et en rajoutant :

-Merci pour le compliment.

-Jane veux tu que je te fasse un cocktail ? Demanda alors Liara.

-Non Liara je ne souhaite plus revivre ce qui s'est passé à Nos Astra à cause de l'alcool, mais je te remercie quand même.

Pendant que Liara alla se chercher un verre dans le bar situé dans la pièce où se situe Kasumi, Kasumi dit avec son air habituel :

-Eh Shep on dirait que vous touchez le gros lot!

-Comment ça ? Dit Jane intriguée.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'elle vous dévore les yeux ?

-Je le sais Kasumi, à ce propos je te donne l'autorisation de rentrer dans mes quartiers et tu verras dans mon bureau un paquet d'une boutique de joaillerie d'Illium, je souhaiterais donc que tu me le gardes « au chaud » s'il te plaît.

- Donc je suppose que vous allez bientôt demander sa main ?

-Attention Kasumi, car ma vengeance sera terrible dit Jane.

-Kasumi je te laisse, car je dois présenter à Liara une dernière personne qu'elle m'a aidée à trouver sur Illium à savoir Samara.

Le duo se dirigeas vers la baie d'Observation bâbord où on était logé Samara :

Samara est une Probatrice Asari, c'est-à-dire une Asari qui a abjuré enfants et possessions matérielles hormis quelques armes et une armure. Son but étant de redresser les torts, tels que définis par l'ancien code de justice. Elle tue sans hésitation pourvu que le meurtre soit conforme au code de probation et elle s'oppose à toute violence non justifiée et était comme à son habitude en train de méditer en position du Lotus devant les étoiles tout en générant une boule d'énergie biotique entre ses mains :

- Samara je souhaiterais vous présenter Liara T'soni ancien membre de mon équipage et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu te recruter.

Samara se levas pour la saluer et dit :

-Commandant c'est un honneur de la rencontrer, vous m'avez confié beaucoup de choses sur elle.

-Samara peux tu montrer à Liara ta Prestation de ton Serment.

-Sans vouloir vous offenser commandant, mais j'ai déjà prêté serment pour vous sur Illium :

Jane se souvenant d'une partie de son Code de Probation dit,

-Il me semble que ton Code dit :... _de vos plaisirs je ferais mon Code..._

Samara d'une voix sereine dû à son âge respectable de 600 ans :

-Tout à fait commandant je suis donc obligé de vous obéir.

Samara mit un genou à terre et tout en baissant la tête elle généra son champ biotique avec son air sérieux et serein :

_-_Par le Code, je vous servirais Shepard, vos choix seront mes choix, votre morale ma morale, de vos plaisirs je ferais mon Code.

-Merci Samara de me reconfirmer ta loyauté envers moi et j'avoue que c'est à chaque fois c'est impressionnant.

-Merci commandant et cela me fait plaisir de rencontrer une compatriote.

Peu après avoir quitté Samara, Jane dit à Liara :

- Je te rejoins dans mes quartiers au pont un dans 5 minutes avant d'embrasser d'un doux et bref baiser Liara.

Pendant que Jane était dans l'ascenseur pour monter vers ses quartiers elle alluma son Omnitech pour appeler IDA :

-IDA depuis qu'on t'as libéré des blocages initiés par Cerberus peux tu me dire s'il y a eu ou pas des mouchards ou des caméras installées dans mes quartiers même dans ma douche ?

-Oui Shepard il y a des mouchards.

-Ça veut dire que l'Homme Trouble se rinçait l'oeil pendant que je me douchais.

-Probablement Shepard.

- J'ai bien fait de « démissionné » en faisant sauter la base des Récolteurs, de toute façon s'il voulait la garder il lui aurait fallut de mettre une puce dans mon cerveau ou d'aller en personne la garder dit Jane en continuant :

-Je veux que tu les désactives maintenant !

-Mais Shepard c'est une règle de sécurité standard sur la flotte de Cerberus pour la sécurité des officiers supérieurs.

Mécontente de la réponse Jane change la fréquence de son Omnitech pour appeler Joker pour lui dire :

-Joker je t'ordonne de saboter le synthétiseur vocal d'IDA afin que sa voix ressemble à un Krogan asthmatique !

-C'est une blague commandant ?

-Non.

-IDA, j'ai ordonné à Joker de te saboter ton synthétiseur vocal.

-C'est une plaisanterie Shepard ?

-Non IDA.

Quelques instants plus tard, IDA dit :

-Shepard j'ai désactivé tous les mouchards de Cerberus dans vos quartiers. Je vous déconnecte Shepard.

-Merci IDA puis dit à Joker via son Omnitech :

-Joker j'annule mes ordres.

-Quel dommage ça m'aurais fait plaisir de trifouiller dans les circuits d'IDA dit Joker un peu déçu.

Finalement, Jane arriva dans ses quartiers et dit à Liara qui était assise sur le canapé :

-Eh bien je crois qu'on est tranquille maintenant, je pense qu'on peut continuer ce que j'ai volontairement arrêté sur mon lit d'hôpital, qu'est-ce, tu en penses ?

Sans un bruit Liara se levas et puis comme un animal capturant sa proie s'approcha lentement de Jane pour mieux l'enlacer puis elle passa ses bras dans les cheveux de Jane afin de l'embrasser amoureusement dont ce baiser qui ressemble à une nova enflamma les sens de Liara, mais pas ceux de Jane.

Jane d'un ton pragmatique dit :

-C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à mieux, tu pourrais demander en tant que Demoiselle des conseils à Samara qui est en bas, car elle est âgée de 600 ans.

Mais Liara dit d'une voix enjôleuse et câline :

-Ce n'est que le début...

Effectivement, ce n'était que le début puisque Liara se pencha et captura les lèvres de Jane. Le baiser devint vite de plus de plus fougueux et la déception de Jane s'envola comme magie. Une main dans ses cheveux de Jane, Liara allongea Jane sur son lit tout en collant son corps au sien. Son baiser devint vite plus de plus fougueux, leurs langues se combattirent un instant puis Liara glissa ses lèvres sur le cou de Jane dont son corps tressaillit sous le désir avant de descendre sur sa poitrine, et un doigt caressa la vallée entre ses seins, Liara ensuite laissa sa bouche sur un sein, elle fit courir sa main et la glissa doucement vers la fleur, brûlante de désir, de Jane. Jane appela son amante, la suppliant de continuer, les yeux clos. Liara comprit et descendit continuer, de ses lèvres, la douce torture que ses mains avaient commencée.

-Par la Déesse c'était mieux que notre première fois avant Ilos s'écria Liara heureuse.

-Prête pour un deuxième round dit Jane d'un air amusé.

-Je t'aime dit Liara blotti dans les bras de Jane tout en écoutant les battements du cœur de Jane.

Il était bien à côté son amour qu'elle avait failli perdre il y a 2 ans, elle se sentait enfin en sécurité bien loin de ses problèmes à cause du Courtier de l'Ombre.

-Je sais dit Jane radieuse tout en continuant de caresser la tête de Liara tout en parlant :

-Mais pour me pardonner mon geste d'Illium, je vais t'organiser une surprise à la Citadelle pour seulement toutes les deux et Grunt nous serviras comme sentinelle.

-J'ai hâte d'y être.

Le lendemain suivant Liara se réveilla dans le lit toute seule, mais voit à la place de Jane un datapad rose allumé puis commença à le lire :

_Ma chère Liara,_

_Depuis notre 1re rencontre sur Thérum, mon intuition féminine me disait que tu serais sans doute spéciale pour moi. Mais à l'époque, je ne l'avais pas écouté. Nos missions passées ensemble, sur Féros (qui depuis s'est agrandie ),sur Novéria, j'ai appris à te connaître et à te faire confiance, malgré le fait que l'on ait combattu ta pauvre mère ensemble ._

À_ ce propos, la Reine Rachni me remercie de l'avoir libérée. Une messagère Asari rencontrée sur Ilium m'a dit que d'après elle, la Guerre Rachni a été provoquée par les moissonneurs, ces derniers ayant pris le contrôle mental des reines Rachnis de l'époque. Comme on dit sur Terre : « L'ennemi de mes ennemis est mon ami », celle que j'ai sauvée devrait m'aider à l'avenir._

_Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où tu m'avais dit que j'étais intrigante…Tu l'as dit avec un de ces airs, comme si j'étais un objet à disséquer et non une personne vivante, et moi pour plaisanter j'en remettais une « couche » (expression humaine). Mais, à l'instant précis où nous avons fusionné nos esprits afin de comprendre la vision que j'ai eue sur Éden prime, j'ai sût qu'il y avait quelque chose en train de naître entre nous deux._

_Lors de ma « renaissance » dans une station spatiale de Cerberus, une partie de mon esprit prit conscience que jamais je n'oserais imaginer le reste de ma vie sans toi à mes côtés. Et, quand je t'ai revue sur Ilium, j'ai pensé aux moments formidables qu'on aurait pu vivre s'il n'y avait pas eu l'attaque de mon ancien vaisseau à cause des Récolteurs._

_Je t'en conjure, Liara, rejoins moi et oublie tes idées de vengeance envers le Courtier de l'Ombre, juste pour qu'on essaye de rattraper nos deux années perdues à cause de mon « décès ». Mais je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'avoir laissé mon corps à Cerberus, et non aux Récolteurs, car tu as donné à la Galaxie une chance même minime de survivre à cette Moisson._

_Je t'aime._

_Jane_

_P.-S. Si tu reçois ce datapad des mains de Tali, cela signifie que je suis morte. Je t'en prie, Liara, ne me pleure pas comme la dernière fois. Par pitié, oublie-moi, et marie-toi avec quelqu'un qui te mérite._

Émue par la déclaration de Jane, Liara commenças à pleurer quand Jane arrivas à la porte de sa cabine et voit Liara triste :

-Liara qu'est ce qu'il arrive ? dit Jane d'une voix inquiète.

-Ce que tu m'as écrit c'est magnifique dit Liara, d'une voix à la fois troublée par l'émotion et par ses pleurs en donnant le datapad dans les mains à Jane.

- Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi Liara dit Jane d'une voix douce avant de l'embrasser.

Deux jours plus tard, Liara se réveilla de nouveau toute seule dans le lit de Jane avec encore un datapad allumé puis commença à lire l'unique phrase : _Rejoins-moi dans le hangar (pont 5 ) dans 30 minutes._

Intriguée elle s'habillas puis fait un brin de toilette dans la salle de bains située dans les quartiers de Jane puis prends la direction du Hangar. Aussitôt arrivée dans le Hangar elle constata que les lumières étaient éteintes de peur qu'elle aussitôt arrivée dans le Hangar qu'elle heurte soit une console soit une personne elle avança prudemment au moment où elle faillit percuter la console située à cinq mètres de l'ascenseur les lumières s'allumèrent d'un coup et voit au fond deux banderoles l'une en écriture Asari et l'autre en Anglais « Joyeux 109e Anniversaire Liara ! » tandis qu'au milieu du Hangar se tenait réunis Tali, Garrus, Kasumi, Miranda et le Docteur Chakwas autour d'un gâteau d'anniversaire.

Jane pris la parole :

-Eh oui Liara c'est aujourd'hui le jour de ton anniversaire, c'est une tradition humaine de fêter chaque année notre jour de naissance en réunissant autour d'un gâteau ses amis, mais je suppose qu'il existe aussi la version Asari, l' autre tradition de la version humaine exige que la personne doit à la fois souffler les bougies et faire un voeu sans le dire en fermant les yeux.

Liara s'exécuta sous les applaudissements des convives, puis vient l'heure des cadeaux en commençant par Jane :

-Moi je t'offre mon fidèle et robuste pistolet lourd Prédateur X-3A pour te protéger et qui d'une certaine manière m'as permis de te récupérer.

-Merci à toi Jane.

Mais en ajoutant dans le creux de l'oreille à Liara :

-Ton vrai cadeau il se trouve dans ma penderie.

Liara lui répond en murmurant :

-Je suis très curieuse de savoir ce que c'est.

Puis vient le tour à Tali :

-Pour ma part j'ai découvert l'année dernière sur un astéroïde une sphère qui serait d'origine Prothéenne et comme tu es une spécialiste des Prothéens je sais que tu en feras bon usage. Mais comme entre-temps on s'est perdu de vue je l'ais gardé au cas où.

-Merci pour ce cadeau répond en enlaçant amicalement Tali.

Ensuite vient le tour à Garrus :

-En souvenir du bon vieux temps quand on était à la recherche de Saren et du Canal je t'offre une réplique holographique et miniature d'un relais cosmodésique et d'une maquette de feu Normandy 1er du nom.

Puis Miranda lui offre un autre datapad :

-Etant démissionnaire de Cerberus je t'offre ce datapad contenant toutes les données du projet « Lazare » depuis la récupération du corps de Jane jusqu'à sa « Renaissance » dans une de nos stations spatiales.

Puis enfin vint le Docteur Chakwas :

-Comme je sais que tu aimerais approfondir tes connaissances sur les êtres humains et sur l'Humanité je t'offre ce datapad sur les us et coutumes de l'Humanité de ses 2000 dernières années.

Liara émue par ces cadeaux elle dit :

-Merci à tous les amis pour ces cadeaux.

Une heure après la fête fut terminée et les convives revinrent à leur poste habituel laissant Liara et Jane tout seules dans le hangar.

Liara voulait remercier personnellement Jane, mais Jane l'empêcha.

-Liara si je ne tenais pas à toi tu penses que je ferais tout ça dit Jane d'une voix à faire pâlir de jalousie la Favorite.

-Oh Jane dit Liara en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour mieux l'embrasser en rajoutant :

-Et si on montait dans tes quartiers pour voir mon cadeau ?

-Bonne idée Liara dit Jane en tenant une des mains de Liara.

Cinq minutes plus tard elles arrivèrent dans la chambre de Jane, Liara se dirigea vers la penderie et remarqua une pochette inhabituellement grande.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda elle intriguée et curieuse à Jane

-Vas y ouvre dit Jane un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Liara ouvrit alors le paquet et constata que c'était une tenue de soirée de couleur blanc crème avec une paire de chaussures assortie.

-Vas y essaye, là dit Jane.

Liara se déshabilla alors avec pudeur devant Jane et s'écrie :

-Mais c'est ma taille ! dit Liara étonnée tant en faisant quelque pas dans les quartiers pour marcher dedans avant de rajouter :

-Comment as tu fait ? Demande Liara à la fois étonnée et curieuse.

-En fait c'est tout simple, car Miranda m'as expliqué peu après mon arrivée que le Normandy SR2 est équipé d'un scanner qui permet de prendre les mensurations des personnes passant par le sas et donc cela à permis à l'Homme Trouble de me faire parvenir mes différentes armures à ma taille, puis j'ai pris la navette il y à 2 jours pour afin de t'acheter cette tenue de soirée, mais il n'y a pas que le plaisir dans la vie et j'ai encore du travail à accomplir et je pense pour moi qu'il est temps de retourner à la Citadelle pour rendre visite au Conseil.

Jane contacta Joker par l'intermédiaire de l'intercom de ses quartiers :

-Joker, Prenez le cap vers la Citadelle.

-A vos ordres, Commandant dit Joker.

Quelques instants après Liara sauta dans les bras de Jane afin de la remercier de son cadeau et l'embrassa. Une heure après, Jane laissa dormir Liara pour lire le message qu'elle avait reçu :

_de Amiral Hacket commandant en chef de la 5e flotte_

_à Commandant Shepard_

_J'ai bien reçu le rapport du commandant Williams de l'Éden Prime à propos de votre rencontre à bord de votre vaisseau, je trouve personnellement ce rapport à la fois inquiétant et suspect puisque vous avez travaillé avec l'organisation Cerberus (considérée par l'Alliance comme terroriste) donc vous êtes passible de passer en cour martiale pour trahison, mais si votre rapport est vrai cela peut changer la situation géostratégique et politique galactique actuelle, mais malheureusement mettre en état d'alerte la Terre et nos colonies peut prendre des semaines voir des mois, car seul le Conseil politique de l'Alliance peut le faire, mais en tant qu'Amiral je vais en référencer au Conseil de l'Alliance. Mais dans le bénéfice du doute, je vous autorise à utiliser à nouveau nos docks privés à la Citadelle._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 retour à la Citadelle

Le Normandy venait de sortir du relais desservant la Citadelle quand Jane qui venait, juste de quitter ses quartiers voyait Joker appelait le contrôle spatial de la Citadelle:

- PC citadelle ici le SSV Normandy, demandons autorisation d'atterrir.

Aussitôt le contrôleur chargé du Normandy lui répond avec sa voix habituelle :

- En attente d'autorisation, Normandy.

Quelques instants plus tard la voix moins rude :

- Autorisation accordée, commencez votre approche. Nous vous transférons vers un opérateur de l'Alliance.

- Bien reçu, tour de contrôle, Normandy terminé dit Joker un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le temps que Joker fasse les manœuvres d'approche tout en zigzaguant entre les différents vaisseaux civils et militaires qu'ils soient Turiens ou Humains patrouillant aujourd'hui ensemble autour de la Citadelle - suite au sacrifice héroïque d'une partie de la 5e Flotte il y a deux ans parti en renfort de la station Arcturus ayant pour objectif d'abattre Sovereing en premier pendant la bataille de la Citadelle, mais Jane à décidé au dernier moment de sauver à tout prix le vaisseau amiral de la Citadelle le _Destiny Ascension -,_ une nouvelle voix celle de l'opérateur de l'Alliance résonna dans le poste de pilotage :

- Normandy ici tour de l'Alliance arrimage quai 400.

Le quai 400 étant réservé aux gros vaisseaux de plus de 200 m de long.

- Merci tour de contrôle.

Jane dit alors à Joker:

- Joker ouvre l'intercom général je souhaite parler à l'ensemble de l'équipage.

- Bien sûr commandant.

Jane prit aussitôt la parole :

- Ici votre commandant, dans une heure je vous offre à tous 15 jours de permission à la Citadelle comme je l'ai promis profitez bien, mais reste de garde sur le vaisseau Joker, Grunt ,Tali ,Miranda , Garrus, Jacob, Kelly.

La chose faite, elle aperçut Liara au niveau du CIC qui se situant au milieu du vaisseau, elle se dirigea donc vers elle, mais ne souhaitant encore pas rendre leur relation officielle au reste de l'équipage elle dit d'un ton amical:

-Bonjour Liara il y a Tali qui souhaiterait te parler, mais en rajoutant en murmurant:

-Je vais t'expliquer plus tard en privé pourquoi je suis distant envers toi.

Peu après l'avoir quittée Jane pris l'ascenseur pour le pont 3 où se situe la baie d'Observation tribord où elle logée Kasumi :

- Salut Shep, que me voulez-vous ?

- Je souhaiterais savoir si tu as mis « en sécurité » mon paquet.

- Ne vous inquiétez il est bien en « sécurité ».

-Pour le projet « Black Sun », il est fini ou pas ?

-Il est en cours de finalisation et sa superficie d'après Légion et Tali est d'environ 20 000 m2, on vous préviendras quand il sera opérationnel.

- Merci Kasumi pour ces infos et profite bien de ta permission et essaye de résister à ta kleptomanie

- Bien sûr et merci Shep dit Kasumi avec sa voix pleine de malice.

Jane quittas Kasumi et repris l'ascenseur direction le pont 2 où se situe le sas pour entrer et sortir du Normandy , au moment où elle le franchit IDA dit :

- Le commandant quitte le navire, l'officier Lawson prend le commandement.

Jane avec le datapad contenant les preuves de l'existence des Moissonneurs et de la véritable identité des Récolteurs prend un taxi pour aller au Présidium et précisément à la Tour de la Citadelle.

Jane pris de nouveau l'ascenseur pour monter pour annoncer à la greffière Asari :

- Je suis le Commandant Shepard, Spectre et je souhaiterais parler au Conseil c'est d'une importance vitale pour la Galaxie.

- Je suis désolé commandant, mais le Conseil est en cours d'inspection sur une de nos bases donc injoignable, mais par contre si vous voulais parler au Conseiller Anderson il est là dans son bureau.

- Merci dit Jane.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jane frappa à la porte de son bureau.

- Entrez dit une voix à moitié étouffée par la porte blindée.

C'est alors que le Conseiller Anderson se levas pour l'accueillir pour lui tendre sa main :

- Commandant Shepard que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Dit Anderson.

-Comme votre collègue Turien ne me croit pas toujours à la menace pesant sur la Galaxie lors de ma dernière entrevue, j'ai découvert d'autres preuves durant mon « association » avec Cerberus en tendant son datapad dans les mains d'Anderson.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire que tant le reste du Conseil n'est pas là, mais si vous dit est vrai alors nous devons des excuses, et si vous voulez je peux vous donner ma fréquence privée et cryptée de mon Omnitech au cas où on a besoin de se parler.

- Merci conseiller Anderson vous faites honneur à l'Alliance et à l'Humanité depuis ces 2 dernières années.

Au moment où Jane se retourne pour quitter le bureau d'Anderson l'Omnitech de Jane sonna :

- Excusez moi il y a mon Omnitech qui sonne dit elle Jane un peu confuse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, cela arrive même aux meilleurs dit Anderson compréhensif et plaisantant à moitié.

Jane prit alors l'appel :

- Ici Shepard.

- Eh bien Shep on ne reconnait plus ma voix dit Kasumi amusée.  
- Que veux tu Kasumi ?  
- Je vous appelle pour vous dire que « Black Sun » est opérationnel d'ici une semaine.

- Merci pour cette excellente nouvelle, Kasumi.

- Au revoir conseiller car j'ai des choses personnelles à régler à la Citadelle.

- Au revoir commandant Shepard et faites attention à vous.

Jane quitta enfin le bureau d'Anderson pour trouver en bas de la tour du Présidium une borne Avina pour préparer la surprise de Liara.

- Je souhaiterais avoir la liste des restaurants dont le menu est compatible pour la _physiologie_ Humaine et Asari.

-Dans ma base de données il y a actuellement 840 restaurants à la Citadelle correspondant à votre recherche pouvez vous affiner votre recherche.

Jane souhaitant le meilleur pour Liara affina alors sa recherche en voulant le restaurant le plus décoré de la Citadelle.

Avina de sa voix électronique :

-L'établissement correspondant à votre recherche se trouve dans le Secteur Zéphyr et se nomme le _Sélect _en rajoutant :

-Merci d'avoir utilisé Avina je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Jane prends alors un taxi en direction du secteur Zéphyr où se trouve le _Sélect. _Une demi-heure plus tard,elle arrivedevant le _Sélect._

Elle rentra dans le restaurant et fut abordée par le maitre d'hôtel:

-Que puis-je pour vous? Dit-il.

-Je souhaiterais parler au directeur s'il vous plaît.

-Mais je suis désolé, madame, c'est un homme très occupé.

Jane décida de révéler son statut particulier pour accélérer les choses:

-Je suis le commandant Shepard, Spectre du Conseil oubliant cette fois-ci toute formule de politesse.

Impressionné soit le statut ou le fait que Jane

le maitre d'hôtel quittas son pour aller vers le bureau directeur et quelques minutes plus tard il revient accompagné du directeur de l'établissement.

Jane dit :

- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis le commandant Shepard, Spectre du Conseil, je souhaiterais réserver le restaurant entier la semaine suivante, car je veux faire un diner romantique en tête à tête sans que personne ne puisse nous déranger.

- Comment ? vous vous prenais pour qui ? Pour la sauveuse de la galaxie ?

- D'une certaine façon je le serais quand l'ennemi de la Galaxie viendra « frapper à notre porte »

- Mais madame je comprends bien votre désir d'intimité, mais mon établissement est réservé à l'élite.

Jane d'un ton à ne pas prendre à la légère dit :

- Où étiez vous il y à 2 ans ?

Mal à l'aise il répond :

- Ben ici à la Citadelle.

- C'est grâce à moi que vous êtes vivant de plus j'ai sacrifié huit de nos croiseurs afin de sauver le Destiny Ascension et indirectement votre vie donc je vous prie de contacter vos clients pour annuler leurs réservations et de la repousser au lendemain, et s'ils ne sont pas contents je les envoie dans l'espace sans combinaison ! Dit Jane en haussant le ton puis en rajoutant d'une voix cette fois-ci plus charmeuse :

- Mais avoir eu le 1er Spectre humain comme client cela fera augmenter encore plus votre prestige et votre chiffre d'affaires.

Pris par les sentiments le directeur dont les yeux « brillaient » à chaque fois qu'il entendait les mots -prestige et chiffre d'affaires- dit alors :

-Très bien vous m'ont convaincu et sans être indiscret vous serez avec qui ?

- Je serais accompagnée d'une Asari et d'un Krogan.

Le directeur du restaurant réagit aussitôt :

-Non pas de Krogan dans mon établissement, car la dernière fois j'ai eu 100 000 crédits de dégâts et 50 hospitalisations dont la moitié ont porté plainte contre moi à cause d'un Krogan saoul parce que sa concubine l'a trompé avec un autre Krogan. Et 50 agents du SSC ont pu le maitriser au bout de 4 heures non sans mal.

-Rassurez vous il sera juste devant la porte d'entrée et il se tiendra à carreau, je vous donne ma parole de Spectre.

Jane pris un taxi direction le quai où était amarré le Normandy.

IDA dit au moment où Jane franchit le sas de décontamination du Normandy:

-Le commandant rentre dans le vaisseau, l'officier Lawson est relevé de ses fonctions.

Jane voyait Liara qui discutait avec Joker pris l'ascenseur avec elle direction le pont 4 pour voir Grunt.

-Grunt ?

-Shepard ! Dit Grunt.

-J'ai une mission pour toi, je souhaiterais passer une soirée tranquille dans un restaurant la semaine prochaine en tête à tête avec Liara ici présente, et après si tu veux tu iras te défouler dans un bar.

-Shepard je préférerais m'amuser avant de vous obéir.

Jane d'un ton menaçant :

-Si tu n'obéis pas je serais obligé de te remettre dans ta cuve, et en tant que ton Foudre de guerre et Krant tu dois m'obéir.

-Bien Shepard dit Grunt résigné.

Liara dit amusée :

-C'était donc ça ta fameuse surprise, la prochaine fois ça seras quoi ? Que tu graves mon visage au laser sur Séléné ?

-Très drôle Liara, mais je ne pense pas que les habitants de Séléné et les habitants de la Terre apprécieront.

Une semaine plus tard Jane ( qui entre temps à récupérée son « paquet » des mains de Kasumi) et Liara toutes les deux en tenue de soirée et accompagné de Grunt mais suivi sans le vouloir de Kasumi qui les suivait grâce à son camouflage.

Le duo dina tranquillement tout au long de la soirée quand Liara s'étonne en disant :

- Je connais pourtant ce restaurant du moins en réputation parce qu'il faut réservé un an pour avoir une place et là miracle il est désert, dis moi comment as tu fais ?

- C'est tout simple j'ai utilisée mon statut de Spectre comme je te l'avais promis sur Illium et j'ai fait ça pour toi et de toute façon pour être tranquille il y a Grunt qui fais la sentinelle devant la porte.

-Je te remercie pour tout, mais pourquoi ?

Jane avoua de nouveau à son amour ce qu'elle avait dans son cœur même elle l'avait fait sur Illium : - Liara je suis lasse de parcourir de la galaxie et de me faire par réprimander par le Conseil à propos des Moissonneurs ou des décisions que je prends comme quand j'ai épargné la reine Rachni sur Novéria peu après que j'ai combattu feu ta mère en rajoutant :  
- J'aurais même voulu la sauver elle aussi pour lui dire mes sentiments que j'éprouve pour sa fille.

- Je suis très honorée de ce que tu m'as dit, mais malheureusement tu n'as pas la sauvée

Puis Jane continua amère :

- Mais je me demanderais pourquoi j'ai sacrifié 8 croiseurs de l'Alliance pour le sauver le Conseil qui ne croit toujours à la menace des Moissonneurs alors que j'aurais pu abattre Sovereign directement .

-C'est dans ta nature d'être conciliante avec tout le monde, regarde par exemple avec Talitha que tu as sauvée il y à 2 ans, cela se trouve actuellement elle est mariée et maman dit Liara d'une voix douce en rajoutant :

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- J'envisage de démissionner des Spectres et de l'Alliance, et de m'installer dans un endroit tranquille avec toi sur Terre comme ça je pourrais connaitre ma planète, car je suis née sur Mindoir et pour toi apprendre les us et coutumes humains et voir à l'occasion les ruines Prothéennes sur Mars qui grâce à elles ont permis à l'Humanité d'être devenu aujourd'hui avec ces cotés positifs et négatifs et qui d'une manière indirecte m'as permis de te rencontrer puis t'aimer.

- Jane ne t'oblige pas à faire cela pour moi, tu es encore relativement jeune et tu au moins une centaine d'années devant toi, et bien sûr j'ai encore neuf siècles d'espérance de vie.

- Tu es mon rayon de soleil dans une galaxie remplie de ténèbres, tu ne crois pas que mon geste insensé sur Illium ne t'as pris pas conscience comme quoi que toute vie est précieuse même la mienne, car j'aimerais passer le reste de ma vie à tes cotés parce que tu es une des personnes pour laquelle je donnerais ma vie pour la protéger, peux tu te lever s'il te plaît ?

Curieuse elle s'exécuta pour que Jane se mette à genou en disant d'un ton solennel tout en présentant une bague de fiançailles :

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Voyant que Jane ne plaisantait pas, avec une voix chargée d'émotion elle lui répond :

- Oui je le veux.

Sans que Jane le sache, Liara réalisa ainsi son vœu à savoir la demande en mariage et l'embrassa passionnément pour la remercier d'avoir pu réaliser son vœu, quand elle entendit une voix dans le restaurant pourtant désert :

-Eh bien, on dirait bien que j'ai gagné mon pari avec Joker.

La voix appartenait à Kasumi qui avait désactivé son camouflage personnel pour mieux les surprendre.

-Je crois que vais la tuer dit Liara taquine.

-Liara sérieusement pour notre union, est-ce que seras selon le rite Asari ou Humain ?

-Comme je suis désireuse d'apprendre encore plus sur les us et coutumes humains et je suis pour pour un mariage intime.

-Mais tu ne crois que pas qu'on pourrait le faire aussi au Présidium en face du Monument Relais, qui est un symbole d'unité pour la Galaxie même si on connait sa véritable fonction puisqu'on l'as utilisé depuis Ilos pour rentrer à la Citadelle.

-Bonne idée Jane.

Jane pensant au lieu idéal :

-Sinon j'ai pensé à Tuchunka pour notre mariage privé, car on aura les Krogans de notre ami Wrex pour être « protégés » des holopaparazzis, et seuls nos amis à bord du Normandy seront invités sauf le Conseiller Anderson que je dois convaincre à participer et en espérant durant son absence qu'Udina ne pas vas déclencher une seconde « Guerre du 1er contact » dit Jane.

Jane décida alors de changer de sujet :

- Je pense qu'il est temps déclencher l'opération « Black Sun » dit Jane.

-Qu'est ce que c'est cette opération « Black Sun » ? dit Liara curieuse.

-Ça te dit un « bain de minuit » dans le lac du Présidium ? Cela va être possible avec « Black Sun » qui est le nom de bouclier opaque en forme de sphère mis à point par Tali, Légion, Mordin et Kasumi.

-Mais cela ne risque pas de créer la panique ? dit l'Asari inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas si on se fait arrêtées on pourras dire qu'on met au point un bouclier pour le compte du Conseil et mon statut de Spectre me protège de tout interrogatoire.

-Kasumi je pense qu'il est temps que tu installes le matériel le long du Lac et précisément autour du Monument Relais.

-Oui shep dit Kasumi.

Liara tout en tenant les deux mains de Jane dit sérieuse :

-Jane je serais très honorée de « fusionner » pour concevoir une Asari avec toi, mais pour l'instant je ne sens pas prête, car en deux ans il s'est trop de mauvaises choses pour nous deux: ta « mort » en orbite d'Alchera, de ton geste à Nos Astra , que j'ai failli mourir pour récupérer ton corps des griffes des Récolteurs mais si entre-temps il y avait aussi de bonnes choses : ta déclaration d'amour notre futur mariage, des amis fidèles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Liara dit Jane d'une voix douce et compréhensive tout en caressant délicatement la tête à Liara.

- Jane tu as bien conscience que le fruit de notre union hériteras de certains de tes traits de caractère et aucun de tes traits physiques.

- Oui tu l'as expliqué quant je venais te voir après que je t'ai sauvée sur Thérum.

Quarante minutes plus tard, elles voient Kasumi et Tali arrivait avec le matériel nécessaire qui comprend le générateur de bouclier posé sur un plateau antigravité amphibie et les piquets qui délimitent le champ d'action de Black Sun et deux exemplaires du bouclier de camouflage de Kasumi.

-Tali tu as fait des essais et au niveau radioactivité c'est bon ? Demande Jane inquiète.

-Ne vous inquiétais commandant j'ai fait des essais dans le hangar du Normandy et j'ai placé Jacob au milieu de la zone de test, et cela, à marché et niveau radioactivité le docteur Chakwas n'as rien de détecté d'anormal, je pense qu'il est temps de le tester sur le terrain. Son temps d'action à pleine puissance étant de 2 heures.

-Kasumi peux tu prendre un des piquets et l'installer à l'opposé.

-Bien Shepard dit elle.

Liara et Jane se placèrent près du Monument Relais tandis que Tali par l'intermédiaire de son Omnitech programmas le plateau pour qu'il se dirige tout seul et quand son Omnitech sonna :

-Ici Kasumi le piquet est en place.

- Très bien et merci Kasumi.

Tali allumant le générateur puis commenças à diriger le plateau vers l'endroit désigné, quelques instants plus tard le champ d'énergie commenças à s'étendre lentement pour rejoindre les piquets délimiteurs et les deux femmes attendirent que le bouclier s'opacifie complètement puis commencèrent à se déshabiller.

-C'est à la fois excitant et bizarre, car cela me rappelle notre 1ère rencontre sur Thérum quand j'ai déclenché par erreur le champ de protection Prothéen dit Liara pensif.

-Tout à fait Liara, et en plus tu étais sexy emprisonnée dans ta bulle!

-Jane j'espère tu plaisantes ?

- Bien entendu.

Les deux femmes sautas de la passerelle pour aller nager, puis le couple s'enlaça tendrement tout en s'embrassant et se caressant dans l'eau tiède et claire du Lac quand elles voient une fluctuation qui parcouru l'intégrité du champ, pensant le champ allais se désagréger rapidement et donc êtres prises sur le fait, elles se dépêchèrent de regagner le bord du coté du monument Relais mais heureusement il n'avaient plus aucune fluctuation. Alors, Liara profita du fait qu'elles soient près du rebord pour plaquer Jane le long de celui-ci pour l'embrasser de plus belle ses mains descendant lentement de la poitrine de l'Humaine et continuas plus bas jusque Jane atteigne l'orgasme.

Plus tard, elles restèrent allongées toutes les deux enlacées le temps qu'elles ne soient plus mouillées, puis se rhabillèrent et activèrent leur bouclier d'invisibilité et effectivement il était temps, car la batterie du générateur étant déchargée, le bouclier se désagrégea lentement mais surement.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demande Liara curieuse.

-Tout d'abord, Tali et Kasumi récupèrent le matériel puis on rentre dans le vaisseau pour annoncer à nos amis la bonne nouvelle pour nous deux et ensuite pour le mariage à la Citadelle il faudra que je parle à d'abord à l'exécuteur Pallin pour les mesures de sécurité. En rajoutant :

-On fera prochainement une répétition de la cérémonie dans la baie d'observation Bâbord où se trouve Samara, Et comme actuellement le Normandy est à moitié désert on sera plus encore tranquille.

Le jeune couple chercha un coin désert du Présidium pour se rendre de nouveau visible et prendre un taxi pour rentrer dans le vaisseau.

Après être rentrée dans le vaisseau, Jane demanda si durant la semaine il y a des nouvelles concernant l 'équipage ou des messages à Kelly auparavant prévenue par IDA que Jane était arrivée :

-Excusez moi commandant, mais vous avez vu l'heure ? Dit elle en bâillant.

-Excuse moi Kelly je viens juste de rentrer d'une soirée riche en émotions, j'ai perdu toute notion du temps et même moi je commence à m'endormir.

Kelly quitta alors son poste et prit l'ascenseur pour aller dans le quartier de l'équipage tandis que Jane et Liara prennent ensuite l'ascenseur pour rejoindre les quartiers de Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 petites révélations entre amis

Le lendemain matin dans les quartiers de Jane, Jane étant assis devant son bureau en train de lire un datapad regarda Liara dormant paisiblement, et elle pensa :  
_Si je n'avais pas fait ce geste idiot à Nos Astra, est-ce que tu serais là, je ne pense pas, car tu serais toujours à la poursuite de ta chimère qu'est le Courtier de l'Ombre. À l'heure qui l'est, je serais soit morte soit dans le coma si elle ne m'a pas réveillée, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé une seconde fois.  
_

Jane voulut alors embrasser sa dulcinée sur le front, mais elle ne voulait pas que son ange se réveille. Prenant mille précautions pour ne pas la réveiller, elle quitta ses quartiers pour aller rejoindre le CIC qui est situé à un niveau en dessous. À peine sortie de l'ascenseur, elle se dirigea vers Kelly:  
- Bonjour Kelly et désolé pour hier.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, mais apparemment vous vous êtes bien amusé vous et votre copine Asari.  
Voyant que Kelly a dépassé les bornes Jane dit en haussant le ton :  
- Ca suffit Quartier-maitre!  
- Je suis désolé si vous ai offensée commandant, mais vous savez très bien que dans un vaisseau les rumeurs circulent vite et donc j'en ai conclu que vous et votre amie...  
Jane énuméra alors dans sa tête les personnes qui étaient au courant de sa relation avec Liara, il y avait Tali, Miranda, Joker d'un point de vue et Kasumi, Jane pencha alors pour Kasumi.  
- Kelly est ce qu'il y a eu des messages durant mon absence ?  
- Oui commandant, plusieurs dont de trois de vos anciens coéquipiers Thane, Zaeed, Jack.  
- Merci Kelly je les lirais plus tard et à ce propos comment se passe vous et Samara...  
Kelly lui répondit :  
-Très drôle elle m'a envoyée sur les roses...  
- C'était ma vengeance parce que vous avez insinué que moi et Samara étions ensemble alors que c'était faux donc je vous renvoie l'ascenseur.  
Jane se dirigea ensuite vers le poste de pilotage dans lequel Joker était de regarder une holovidéo  
- C'est comme ça que vous vous occupais ? - Entre taquiner IDA ou regarder une holovidéo et comme je suis de garde, j'ai fait mon choix, sinon quoi de neuf commandant ?  
- Je vais bientôt me marier dit Jane rayonnante avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Comment se nomme la malheureuse victime ? Dis Joker sarcastique.  
- Liara T'soni dit Jane sans se soucier de la blague de Joker.  
- Les rumeurs parcourant le Normandy sont donc vraies, et c'est pour ça que depuis son arrivée, j'ai l'impression que vous avais changé psychiquement  
- Tout à fait, Joker et c'est grâce à elle que je suis vivante, car elle a donné auparavant mon corps à nos ex-patrons de Cerberus. Je te laisse Joker, car avant de m'engager avec Liara dans la plus aventure de ma vie j'ai divers choses à règler comme le choix des invités, les faireparts à envoyer, etc. Bref, je souhaite que ce jour soit sans anicroche de la part de l'Homme Trouble.  
- Au revoir commandant et félicitations.  
- Merci Joker.

Jane quittas Joker pour rejoindre sa bien-aimée qui normalement était en train de dormir appela IDA:  
-IDA peux tu convoquer dans une heure les personnes suivantes dans la salle d'observation bâbord : Kasumi, Miranda, Tali et le docteur Chakwas car j'ai quelque chose de très important à leur dire.  
- Ce serait fait Shepard.  
- Ce sera tout IDA.  
IDA lui répond avec sa voix habituelle :  
- Je vous déconnecte Shepard. 

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur, Jane constata que Liara dormait toujours, Jane décida enfin de la réveiller en l'embrassant et dit d'une voix douce et délicate :  
- Bonjour mon ange.  
- Bonjour Jane, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? dit-elle en lui redonnant son baiser.  
- Depuis ton arrivée à bord il y a des tas de rumeurs qui nous concernent et donc je souhaiterais qu'on annonce à nos amis officiellement notre relation, de plus j'ai convoqué dans 30 minutes dans la salle d'observation bâbord les personnes suivantes : Kasumi, Miranda, Tali, Garrus et le docteur Chakwas. Si tu veux vas te restaurer au mess qui se situe au pont 3, je te rejoindrais plus tard, car j'ai encore une dernière chose à régler avec l'Homme Trouble.  
-A tout de suite dit Liara. 

Peu après que Liara fut partie, Jane mit son uniforme de Cerberus et appela IDA:  
-IDA enregistre ce vas qui se passer puis diffuse le à travers le Normandy et tu l'envoies aussi à L'Homme Trouble et à L'Amiral Hackett de l'Alliance.  
-Enregistrement prêt dit IDA.  
Jane dit avec son air sérieux et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
- Ici le commandant Shepard j'annonce officiellement ma démission de Cerberus tout en arrachant le symbole de Cerberus du sol de son uniforme et je demande ma réintégration au sein de l'Alliance enfin j'annonce que le Normandy lui aussi seras débarrassé du sigle de Cerberus. IDA fin de l'enregistrement.  
- Je vous déconnecte Shepard. 

Puis Jane s'allongeant quelques instants sur son lit perdue dans ses pensées en regardant les étoiles défilées le long du hublot et imaginant la réaction de l'Homme Trouble à la suite de son message. Voyant le délai presque écoulé elle prit l'ascenseur direction la salle d'observation, puis s'arrête devant cette porte fermée pour rassembler tout son courage. Elle entra ensuite dans la pièce et voit que tout le monde et sa fiancée étaient tous réunis.  
Miranda prit la parole :  
Avec mes respects Jane, votre geste dont vous avez fait tout à l'heure cela ne risque pas d'attiser la colère de l'Homme Trouble ?  
Jane à la fois un peu insouciante de son geste et compréhensive pour les paroles de Miranda :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Miranda, J'ai un vaisseau perfectionné avec un équipage soudé et à son bord il y a une personne qui m'aime...  
Jane rayonnante à la vue de sa promise tend sa main vers elle :  
- Je vous ai tous réunis ici parce je souhaite mettre de fin aux rumeurs, car Liara et nous allons bientôt nous mariées !  
Les réactions furent unamine suite à cette révélation :  
- Félicitations commandant, je ne pensais, pas qu'un jour vous vous mariez ! Dit Garrus avec sa voix métallique depuis sa blessure.  
-Je me disais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous durant notre mission concernant Saren et le Canal, en plus je me souviendrais toujours de son petit sourire radieux quand vous êtes sorti des décombres fumants de la salle du Conseil, alors qu'on vous pensait que vous étiez morte dit Tali.  
Jane d'un air sérieux :  
- Techniquement je suis déjà morte une fois en orbite d'Alchera il y à plus de 2 ans et j'ai subi deux traumatismes au cours de ma vie sur Mindoir puis sur Akuzé pour ces deux épreuves, j'ai mis du temps à me reconstruire psychiquement, mais je me suis battue pour me reconstruire.  
Le docteur Chakwas parlant d'un point de vue médical et biologique:  
- Si un jour vous et votre future épouse souhaitez un jour un enfant, le fruit de votre union donne seulement une fille Asari.  
- Je le sais très bien docteur, Liara me l'a expliqué durant nos discussions à bord du 1er Normandy.  
Puis vint au tour Kasumi réagissant comme une adolescente :  
-Vous voyez Shepard, ce n'était pas difficile que ça.  
Miranda dit :  
- Sans êtes indiscrète, je souhaiterais savoir sont les personnes que vous voulait inviter pour votre mariage ?  
- Nos mariages rectifia Jane.  
- Comment ça ! s'écria ensemble le petit groupe.  
- Liara souhaitant un mariage intime entre amis, mais moi ce serais à la Citadelle en face du Monument Relais, alors on a fait notre premier compromis de notre couple (rire de Jane) je lui ai proposé Tuchunka pour notre mariage intime avec seulement l'équipage pour invités suivis plus tard d'un autre en grandes pompes à la Citadelle, A ce propos Tali veux tu être notre demoiselle d'Honneur pour celui de Tuchunka et contacter l'Amiral Zaal'Koris vas _Qwib Qwib pour me pardonner de ma bourde à propos du nom de son vaisseau _et Miranda tu auras l'honneur de garder nos alliances.  
- Mais commandant je ne connais rien de vos coutumes humaines, mais sinon je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème pour l'amiral Zaal'Koris dit Tali.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, il y a dans la bibliothèque un livre détaillant l'intégralité des us et coutumes humains, dont le mariage Tali.  
-Ce sera un honneur, Jane dit Miranda tout en la prenant amicalement dans les bras. 

Jane et Liara main dans la main quittant la pièce sous les "hourras" et les "bravos" du petit groupe. Jane décida avec Liara d'aller voir le Conseiller Anderson pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Elles sortirent du Normandy puis prirent un taxi direction le Présidium et précisément la tour de la Citadelle, au moment où elles allaient monter au sommet elles entendirent par l'intermédiaire de haut-parleurs la news suivante : "...Des dizaines de témoins ont vu une étrange sphère autour du Monument Relais, le SSC mène une enquête...", Jane dit en riant:  
- S'ils savaient ce qu'ont as fait à l'intérieur,le SSC nous arrêtèrerait pour attentat à la pudeur et exhibitionniste...  
Les deux fiancées montèrent dans l'ascenseur menant au sommet de la tour, Jane dit à la greffière Asari :  
- Bonjour ! je suis le commandant Shepard et je souhaiterais parler au Conseiller Anderson.  
La greffière Asari quitta son poste pour aller dans le bureau d'Anderson.  
- Conseiller Anderson, il y a le commandant Shepard accompagné d'une Asari qui voudrait vous parler.  
Curieux le conseiller Anderson lui répond :  
- Faites-la entrer s'il vous plaît, je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi elle veut me parler.  
Jane et Liara entrèrent et Anderson tendit sa main vers Jane :  
- Commandant que me voulez-vous cette fois-ci ? Demanda Anderson.  
- Conseiller Anderson, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que je vais bientôt me marier de plus je souhaiterais que serais vous qui me marieriez, car vous êtes plus un ami pour moi, je vous considère comme un véritable père.  
-Et comme l'heureux élu demanda-t-il ?  
Sentant le rouge montait à ses joues rapidement Jane s'empressas de rectifier:  
- Je vous prie de vous corriger, mais c'est l'heureuse élue en montrant Liara.  
- Oh pardon dit Anderson en rajoutant :  
- Maintenant que je me souviens, il y a plus de deux ans, après l'avoir aidée à se relever des décombres de la salle du Conseil, son visage rayonnait quand vous avez surgi de ces décombres,  
Commandant Shepard...  
- Appelez-moi Jane s'il vous plaît.  
-D'accord commandant Shep... oups Jane désolé c'est l'habitude vous comptait vous marier quand ?  
- Je compte faire 2 mariages l'un intime avec mon équipage sur Tuchunka et si vous acceptais votre charge et l'autre en grande pompe à la Citadelle avec vous qui m'emmeniez à l'autel où officieras peut être l'Amiral Hackett le jour du 4e anniversaire où je suis devenue spectre soit le 15 mai 2187 d'après notre datation.  
- Jane ce seras avec honneur, mais je crains pour ma sécurité.  
- Vous ne vous inquiétez pas je connais personnellement un des chefs de clan sur Tuchunka, de toute façon la cérémonie se dérouleras sous bouclier, je suppose que vous entendu parler de la sphère opaque autour du Monument Relais en fait c'est un test de ma part.  
-Je vais y réfléchir et je tiendrais au courant de ma décision et toutes mes félicitations à toutes les deux.  
- Merci et au revoir conseiller de toute façon je comptais, rester un petit moment à la Citadelle pour organiser les cérémonies.

Jane et Liara quittèrent les lieux pour rejoindre le Normandy et organiser les cérémonies de leur mariage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Préparatifs de mariage

Quelques instants après, elles arrivèrent main dans la main sur le Normandy en passant devant Kelly médusée :  
- Commandant vous auriez pu m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle, est-ce que je vous ai offensée à cause de mon travail ou à mon attitude ?  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Kelly tu fais de l'excellent travail, même si je ne suis plus partie de Cerberus à la suite de mon geste, il se peut qu'il y ait une « taupe » de l'Homme Trouble à bord et donc je l'ai annoncée à certains membres de l'équipage, et comme dit l'expression « prudence est mère de sureté », sinon pas de messages durant mon absence ?  
- Si plusieurs messages dont un de l'Homme Trouble et ceux de vos anciens coéquipiers toujours en attente.  
-Et sans indiscrète qui sera la demoiselle d'Honneur? demanda Kelly.  
- La Quarienne d'Honneur en l'occurrence Tali et tu est aussi invitée.  
- Mais je ne conteste pas vos choix, mais vous croyais qu'elle sera à la hauteur ?  
Je l'ai conseillé de lire un livre retraçant les us et coutumes humains, et oui je pense qu'elle sera à la hauteur, Kelly si on as à besoin de moi je serais dans mes quartiers.  
- Bien commandant. 

Jane et Liara prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent au niveau 1 où il y avait les quartiers privés de Jane qui sont maintenant ceux de l'Asari.  
Jane s'assit devant son bureau et tapé sur le clavier holographique de son terminal privé quand elle sentit un frôlement dans son dos.  
- Jane qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Liara.  
- Je suis en train de lire le message de l'Amiral Zaal'Koris de la Flotte Nomade :

_De : Amiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib_

_Shepard vas Normandy,_

_J'ai le malheur de vous annoncer que je ne souhaite pas assister à votre mariage sur Tuchunka , car s'il m'arrivait malheur, la Sécurité de la Flotte Nomade serais mise en péril, mais je vous souhaite à vous et à votre compagne tous mes voeux de bonheur et Keelah se'lai à votre couple._

_Cordialement,_

_Amiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib-Qwib _

_- _Et il a raison, car durant mon séjour sur Illium , j'ai rencontré un Quarien qui disait que de nombreux congénères avaient disparu de Tuchunka.

- Et là je suis en train de rédiger nos faire parts pour notre mariage à la Citadelle.

Jane laissa Liara lire le texte du faire part :

_de Commandant Jane Shepard  
à Amiral Hackett 5e Flotte _

_Objet : Invitation de mariage _

_Au-delà des frontières, au-delà des cultures et de leur espèce, deux êtres se sont rencontrés. Ils ont décidé de s'aimer et de fonder une famille, ne former qu' un et ainsi s'enrichir dans la différence. _

_Nous vous attendons à 12h00 (heure locale) à la Citadelle au Présidium en face du Monument Relais le 15 mai 2187 pour y être les témoins de l'union de l'humaine Jane Shepard et de l'Asari Liara T'soni. _

_PS : je souhaiterais que vous transmettais ce message au Président Huerta et je vous remercie d'avance et que me fassiez l'Honneur de me marier ce jour-là.  
_

_- _C'est magnifique que je ne pensais pas que tu étais si poétique dit Liara les larmes aux yeux. En rajoutant :  
- Mais pourquoi cet amiral et pas un autre ?  
- Merci chérie, en fait c'est un faire part type qu'ensuite je personnaliserais à chaque invité et l'Amiral Hackett c'est un des Héros de la bataille de la Citadelle qui a commandé la 5e Flotte et à permis de sauver le D_estiny Ascension _dela destruction même si on a perdu 16000 hommes contre 10 000 Asaris dans l'affaire.  
- Sinon tu comptes inviter qui d'autre ?  
- L'amiral Quarrien Zaal'Koris du _Qwib-Qwib _de la Flotte NomadeQuarienne car il a déjà décliné l'invitation sur Tuchunka et un petit conseil ne l'interroge pas sur le nom de son vaisseau il est assez susceptible, car je l'ai appris à mes dépens lors du procès de Tali.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas que des militaires...  
- Mais non dit Jane tout en caressant tendrement l'avant-bras de Liara, il y aura des civils comme Emily Wong la journaliste que j'aidée dans le passé à la Citadelle et non pas Khalisah Al-Jilani qui déforme mes propos ou les faits et à chaque fois j'ai envie de la frapper, mais comme une idiote je me retiens, le Conseil de la Citadelle en espérant que le conseiller Turien « enterre » la hache de guerre ce jour-là, car j'ai l'impression qu'il croit encore qu'il est à l'époque de l'incident du Relais 314 ce qui a déclenché la guerre du 1er contact, et surtout de la défaite monumentale que les Turiens ont subie lors de la reconquête de Shanxi.  
- Au fait est-ce que je peux m'occuper du voyage de noces, car j'ai l'impression depuis mon arrivée je ne sers à rien demandas Liara perplexe.  
-Mais oui chérie.

Au moment où elles allaient s'embrasser, la voix de Kelly Chambers résonna :  
- Commandant il y a Samara qui viens de rentrer et il y a un message du Conseiller Anderson.  
-Oh non cela recommence dit Jane dépitée.  
-Comment ça ?  
- Tu te souviens quand Joker nous a interrompu notre 1er baiser avant que je me 'mutine' après qu' Udina à mis sous scellés le Normandy il y à 2 ans?  
- Tout à fait mon amour dit la future épouse de Jane en se remémorant avec un peu de nostalgie leur relation naissante.  
Laissant Liara rejoindre leur lit commun, Jane continua de lire ses mails dont celui d'Anderson et de l'Homme Trouble, impatiente de savoir la réponse elle cliqua sur le message :

_DE : Conseiller Anderson,  
_

_Ce seras un grand honneur de vous marier et j'ai convaincu mes autres collègues de me donner quelques jours de repos le mois prochain, car contre dans moins d'une heure il y auras le lieutenant Eddie Lang du SSC qui vous apporteras un paquet en espérant que son contenu sera à votre taille,pour marquer votre retour effectif dans l'Alliance à la suite de votre message que vous donné à l'Amiral Hacket, même si d'un point de vue technique vous n'en faites plus partie depuis votre nomination chez les Spectres et concernant vos preuves que vous avez récoltés sur les Récolteurs et les Moissonneurs, ils ont commencé à les examiner et peut être enfin à ouvrir les yeux sur la menace galactique qui est réelle._

Puis elle choisit le message suivant, comme l'expéditeur était l"Homme Trouble l'ex-patron de Jane elle clique sur ce message :

_De : L'Homme Trouble_

_Shepard ! Vous m'avez coûté plus de 4 milliards de crédits : votre résurrection et votre vaisseau, en plus non contente d'avoir détruit la base des Récolteurs vous vous amusée à vous me moquer de moi ! Mais je vous préviens que dans un avenir proche ou lointain vous paierait votre audace téméraire... Et libre à vous de prendre au sérieux mes menaces..._

-J'ai trois nouvelles dont une mauvaise à t'annoncer dit Jane en rajoutant :  
- Je commence par quoi?  
- heu les bonnes ? Hésita Liara qui était en train de lire le dapatad offert par Miranda.  
- Tout d'abord, le conseiller Anderson accepte de nous marier sur Tuchunka et le Conseil commence enfin à ouvrir les yeux, en espérant que cela ne soit pas trop tard, car si dans un ou deux ans je démissionnais des Spectres et/ou de l'Alliance j'espère qu'ils ne reviendront pas me rechercher en « pleurant » parce que Palaven est menacée, mais je ferais une exception seulement pour Thessia parce que c'est ta planète natale.

Émue par la dernière phrase Liara dit :  
- Je t'aime Jane.  
- Je t'aime Liara dit Jane avant de lui faire l'amour.  
Une heure après, IDA appela via l'intercom se situant dans les quartiers :  
- Shepard il y a un homme qui attend devant le sas du vaisseau.  
- Très bien IDA, dis lui que j'arrive dit Jane en s'habillant.  
- À vos ordres Shepard, est-ce que ça sera tout Shepard ?  
- Je sais que ma demande est bizarre, mais est-ce que tu peux télécharger dans les banques de données de la Citadelle les différentes musiques qu'on peut utiliser pour une cérémonie de mariage humain s'il te plait ?  
- Bien Shepard.

Après avoir pris l'ascenseur, Jane marcha vers le sas d'entrée puis voit le lieutenant Lang qui attend devant le sas d'entrée du Normandy.  
- Commandant Shepard j'ai un paquet à vous donner de la part du Conseiller Anderson en effectuant un salut militaire et en se mettant au garde-à-vous.  
- Repos Lieutenant dit Jane en lui rendant son salut et en prenant le paquet.  
- Toutes mes félicitations pour votre futur mariage, car le conseiller Anderson m'as mis au « parfum » et si je peux me permettre je peux vous conseiller la joaillerie « _le diadème » _situant dans le secteur Zakéra tenue par ma soeur, et en disant que vous venez de ma part, elle va vous offrir 15 % de remise.  
-Merci du conseil Lieutenant, vous pouvez disposer.  
-À vos ordres commandant en la saluant.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrive dans ses quartiers où Liara venait juste de sortir de la douche -qu'est-ce c'est ? Demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas vu que je l'ai pas encore ouvert, petite sotte en lui donnant un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

Jane ouvrit le paquet et voit quelque chose à l'intérieur qui lui était familier, car c'était un uniforme et une tenue de cérémonie de l'Alliance dont les anciennes (la dernière fois qu'elle avait portée sa tenue de cérémonie, c'était à l'intronisation officielle d'Anderson en tant que Conseiller) étaient quelque part probablement en lambeaux ou gelées sur la planète Alchèra à la suite de l'attaque des Récolteurs de son bon vieux Normandy.  
- Vas y mets ton uniforme dit Liara curieuse.

Jane se déshabillas de nouveau pour essayer son uniforme et se sentait enfin bien dans sa peau parce quand elle travaillait pour Cerberus c'était le contraire suite aux divers crimes qu'elle connaissait : le massacre de son unité sur Akuzé, les expériences sur le caporal Thombs et probablement d'autres abominations dont elle ignorait.  
- Je peux dire que maintenant je ne fais plus partie de Cerberus.

- Yaouh tu es superbe dans ta tenue, il faut que je te l'avoue tu es craquante.

Jane d'une voix sérieuse:  
-Merci Liara, mais tu as bien conscience que d'après les lois de l'Espace Concilien notre mariage sur Tuchunka ne seras pas considéré comme officiel, seul celui à la Citadelle le seras.  
- Oui Jane ne t'inquiète pas, car je souhaite toujours aller sur Tuchunka.  
- Liara je pense qu'il est temps que tu achètes tes robes pour le mois prochain et pour l'année prochaine et mis à part les Alliances on a tout ce qu'il faut, pour moi je n'en ai pas besoin, car j'ai ma tenue de cérémonie.  
Avant de quitter le Normandy, Jane en uniforme de l'Alliance et Liara fut « interceptées » par Kelly :  
- Commandant si vous n'étais pas une femme et déjà fiancée, j'essaierais de vous courtiser dit Kelly  
- C'est une blague j'espère, car que je connais un Quartier-maitre qui vas faire ami-ami avec Grunt dans la soute...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas je plaisantais et je ne pensais pas que l'uniforme de l'Alliance vous aller « comme un gant » et comme dit l'expression le prestige de l'uniforme.  
- Merci Kelly.  
Après avoir dit au revoir à Kelly et sorties du Normandy , Liara et Jane prirent un taxi direction le « _diadème »_. Une heure de trajet plus tard, elles étaient devant la devanture de la joaillerie quand Liara pensa à ce qu'elle portera le mois prochain.  
- Jane je pense que c'est mieux que je porte une robe nuptiale asari pour Tuchunka mais par contre à la citadelle je porterais la traditionnelle robe nuptiale humaine qu'est ce que tu penses ?  
- Tu as raison, et comme la surface de Tuchanka n'est pas idéale pour une robe blanche, je ne vais pas envie qu'elle change de couleur en passant de blanche à orange-rouge !  
Entrant dans la boutique elles furent accueillies par la soeur du Lieutenant Lang.  
- Bonjour ! que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Je souhaiterais acheter des Alliances qui pourraient convenir à la fois pour les humains et les Asaris.  
- Mais oui madame je pense que j'ai ce qu'il faut.  
Liara et Jane regardaient les différentes alliances que propose le magasin

Liara qu'est-ce, tu penses, de ceux-ci ?  
- Tout d'abord, la finition est magnifique, il n'est ni trop léger ni trop fin, mais tu as vu le prix, Jane ! Ces alliances coutent 1000 crédits pièce.  
- Un « ami » généreux m'as donné 4 milliards de crédits récemment, ces 1000 crédits ce n'est rien et comme normalement j'ai aurais peut être droit aux 15 % de remise du lieutenant Lang ?  
Ce lieutenant Lang dont vous avez parlais il n'a pas comme prénom Eddie ?  
- Mais oui révéla Jane  
- C'est mon frère ! Comment l'avez-vous connu ?  
- Il a servi de courtier il y a quelques heures pour le Conseiller Anderson puis se tournant vers Liara - Non Liara, il ne s'agit pas du Courtier de l'Ombre...  
- Que voulez-vous graver à l'intérieur de vos alliances ?  
-Je pense que "Jane Shepard et Liara T'soni 15/05/2187" cela peut être pas mal qu'est-ce que ce que tu penses Liara ?  
-Excusez moi de vous interrompre, vous êtes le commandant Shepard 1er Spectre humain ?  
- Mais oui c'est moi dit Jane modeste.  
-C'est un honneur pour moi, mon frère était de faction à la tour de Citadelle lors de l'attaque des Geths de ce cas là, je vous fais cadeau des alliances, car ce n'est pas tous les jours que ma boutique accueille une célébrité.  
- Non je préférais payer avec les 15 % de réduction, car ce n'était pas que je suis Spectre que je dois prendre la grosse tête.  
- Heu Jane dit Liara tu l'as déjà fait ici pour notre diner...  
- D'accord je l'ai déjà mais c'est toi et pour me pardonner de mon geste stupide d'Illium.  
- Très bien cela fait 985 crédits , Jane alluma son Omnitech et un « bip » annonça que le transfert a été bien effectué. Je vous remercie de votre visite et tous mes voeux de bonheur à toutes les deux.

Puis 300 mètres après elles trouvèrent une boutique spécialisée dans le mariage.  
- Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous demanda l'une des vendeuses.  
- Je recherche une robe de mariage traditionnelle et qui conviendrait le plus à une union humaine/asari dit Jane.

La vendeuse humaine décrit alors 3 modèles de robes qui conviendraient le plus :  
- ''Robe de mariée bustier, dos nu, blanche en mousseline de soie brodée avec voile long coûtant 359 crédits, une Robe de mariée bustier blanche, satin, organza et dentelles coûtant 298 crédits, une robe de mariée bustier blanc, satin et broderies coûtant 307 crédits » c'est pour vous madame ?  
- En fait non, car je suis soldat de l'Alliance interstellaire et j'ai déjà ma tenue de cérémonie, la robe c'est pour l'Asari qui se nomme Liara.  
-Je ne suis pas xénophobe, mais c'est la première fois que je vois un couple de votre genre, le plus commun c'est un homme et une asari.

Je pense qu'on était fait pour se rencontrer n'est-ce pas Jane ? Dit Liara.  
-Oui Liara, mais tu préfères laquelle et rien n'est trop beau ou trop chère pour toi, car tu es mon rayon de soleil dans une galaxie remplie de ténèbres.  
- Elles sont toutes magnifiques, mais je ne saurais choisir.  
-Je ne peux pas choisir pour toi, car c'est toi tu la porteras.  
-Puisque c'est ca je prends celle de 298 crédits.  
- C'est un excellent choix, madame, et je souhaite tous mes voeux.  
- Merci répondu Jane et Liara en même temps.  
- Liara retourne dans le vaisseau, et vas confier nos alliances à Miranda, car j'ai envie de marcher un moment toute seule et à tout à l'heure en lui donnant un baiser passionné.  
- À tout à l'heure.

Deux heures après Jane montas dans ses quartiers sur le Normandy et se souvenant du message de l'Homme Trouble la menaçant, elle prit ses dispositions au cas où :  
- IDA j'ai besoin de toi.

-Oui Shepard.  
- IDA après le « top » ! enregistre ce qui vas suivre jusqu'à « T'soni » puis transfère-le vers mon Omnitech.  
- Bien Shepard.  
- « Top »! « Je suis le commandant Jane Shepard voilà mes dernières volontés si un jour je venais à mourir, je souhaiterais dans la mesure du possible qu'on m'enterre à côté de mes parents qui furent tués lors du raid des Butariens sur Mindoir avec ma compagne Liara T'soni ». Fin de l'enregistrement.

Quelques secondes après, IDA dit :  
- Transfert effectué.  
-Merci IDA, ça sera tout.

Soucieuse de voir le résultat Jane mis en marche son Omnitech et quelques instants un holo mesurant le tiers de sa taille apparut devant elle :

_« Je suis le commandant Jane Shepard voilà mes dernières volontés si un jour je venais à mourir, je souhaiterais dans la mesure du possible qu'on m'enterre à côté de mes parents tués lors du raid des Butariens sur Mindoir avec ma compagne Liara T'soni »._

Elle s'assit devant son terminal privé pour envoyer un message à l'Amiral Hackett pour annoncer sa retraite :  
De : Commandant _ Jane Shepard  
à Amiral Hackett 5e Flotte  
J'ai le malheur de vous informer quand je me retire du service actif pour raisons personnelles pour aller vivre sur Terre et je souhaite que le Normandy soit affecté à la 1re Flotte chargée de défendre en outre la Terre et qu'il soit sous les ordres de l'Amirale Hannah Mccarthy qui est une de mes amies avec laquelle j'ai fait mes classes à L'académie de l'Alliance sur Séléné. Mais ce fut un honneur pour moi d'avoir servi sous vos ordres._

Un mois plus tard après reçut les messages d'Hackett et lui signifiant que sa démission est acceptée et de même la demande de réaffectation du Normandy dans la 1e Flotte.

Tuchunka lieu dévasté par un hiver nucléaire suite à la découverte de l'atome par les Krogans il y a plus de 200 ans et par les divers conflits interplanétaires qui en résultèrent forças les Krogans à se réfugiés sous terre, car la surface étant balayé par de fréquentes et violentes bourrasques de vent, mais qui bizarrement aujourd'hui le vent s'est tu pour plus de sécurité de Jane décida de réemployer « black sun ».

Jane marcha en direction de Wrex  
- Shepard mon amie que me voulez-vous ?dit Wrex en lui serrant la main.  
-Liara et moi avons choisi ta planète pour nous marier je sais que le lieu n'est pas très romantique, mais comme tu es occupé à réunir les différents clans Krogans et pour prouver aussi que les coutumes humaines ne sont pas archaïques, je souhaiterais que tu me fasses l'honneur de m'emmener devant Liara qui m'attendras devant le Conseiller Anderson.  
Wrex dit alors:  
-Shepard si on me voit pas je serais la risée des autres Krogans  
- Ne t'inquiète pas elle va se dérouler sous bouclier et près de ma navette  
- Vous m'avez convaincue.  
Deux heures plus tard la cérémonie commença avec la version de « black sun » modifié, tous les regards se tournent au moment sur Jane en uniforme de cérémonie de l'alliance avec Wrex l'escortant tout en marchant au rythme de la marche nuptiale de Wagner (déformée puisque sortie de l'Omnitech de Kasumi ! ) devant l'autel où se tenait le conseiller Anderson en uniforme de cérémonie de l'Alliance et Liara dans une robe nuptiale Asari traditionnelle tenant un bouquet composé de roses blanches, de fuchsia et Tali tenant le rôle de la demoiselle d'Honneur. Anderson pris la parole :

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui en ces lieux pour unir ces deux personnes qui ont fait abstraction de leur race et de leur peau pour s'unir:

-Commandant Jane Shepard voulez prendre pour épouse le docteur Liara T'soni ici présente afin de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à la mort qui vous sépare ?

-Oui je le veux.

Se tournant vers Liara, Anderson continua :

-Docteur Liara T'soni voulez prendre épouse le commandant Jane Shepard ici présent ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Puis je avoir les alliances s'il vous plait ? demanda Anderson.

Miranda sortit les alliances d'une de ses poches de sa combinaison et les confie à Anderson qui les tendit à Jane qui passa l'alliance à l'annulaire de la main gauche de Liara, puis fit de même pour celle de Jane.

Anderson continua la cérémonie :

- Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée qui s'oppose à cette union qui parle ou qu'il se taise à tout jamais.

Anderson dit finalement :

- Je vous déclare mariées selon les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent passionnément et Jane dit à Liara :

-il y a une autre tradition le lancer de bouquet, ça consiste à se placer dos à ses amies célibataires et traditionnellement c'est celle qui est censée être la prochaine à se marier.

Après que Liara lance son bouquet, le bouquet rebondit sur la paroi du bouclier et atterrit le bouquet dans les mains de Tali.  
- Bravo à toi Tali dit Liara souriante.  
- On dirait un coup monté dit Tali à la fois en colère et amusée.  
- Mais non ce n'est que le fruit du hasard dit Jane amusée. En rajoutant:

-Ne t'inquiète pas à la Citadelle il n'y aura pas de bouclier vers la navette, une heure le vent se calma enfin et Jane dit :  
- Merci Wrex de m'avoir laissé organiser la cérémonie.  
- De rien Shepard, cela m'as fait plaisir revoir et toutes mes félicitations à toutes les deux.  
La navette décolla et laissant Wrex s'occuper de ses affaires avec son peuple, Liara qui était assise à gauche de Jane dit dans le creux de son oreille:  
- Je me sens prête pour ma première « fusion"avec toi pour procréer.  
Jane ne souhaitant pas révéler aux autres personnes présentes ce que dit aussi à voix basse:  
- Je serais très honorée. Dis elle.  
Plus tard dans les quartiers  
IDA branche l'intercom général :  
- Ici le commandant Shepard j'annonce ma retraite du service actif des Forces Navales de L'Alliance pour aller vivre sur Terre avec ma compagne Liara T'soni, rassurez vous pour le Normandy l'Amiral Hackett m'as confirmé que le Normandy seras réaffecté à la 1ère Flotte commandée par l'Amirale Hannah Mccarthy chargée de défendre en autre le système "bulle locale" où se trouve la Terre. Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir eu comme équipage.  
Jane tenant Liara main dans la main en direction de la plus grande aventure de leur vie à savoir leur vie de couple dit :  
-Joker cap vers la Terre.  
- A vos ordres commandant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 Ensemble pour l'éternité

Un an jour pour jour après Tuchunka la cérémonie prévue à la Citadelle approchas à grands pas, et le stress prémariage augmenta pour les deux tourtereaux qui depuis Tuchunka s'était installés sur Terre, Jane vaquée à ses occupations quand à coup une silhouette familière apparut devant elle. Quelques instants plus tard, elle a atterri en révélant un visage familier apparût :

-Salut commandant, cela fait un bail !  
- Oui Joker cela bien longtemps en le prenant dans ses bras délicatement à cause de sa maladie des os.  
-Mais comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?  
- Avec les nouveaux scanners du Normandy qui fut installé par l'officier scientifique de l'Éden Prime il y a 6 mois.  
-Alors quoi de neuf sur le Normandy ?  
- Tout d'abord, vous êtes de nouveau dans le service actif ordre de l'amiral Hackett et donc vous êtes de nouveau le patron du Normandy , le commandant Williams reprends le commandement de l'Éden Prime.  
- Les Moissonneurs ils ont débarqué ? Dit Jane inquiète.  
- Non commandant mais depuis votre mariage sur Tuchunka, il y a eu beaucoup de départ, Thane est mort tout comme Mordin, Kasumi à « disparue » de la circulation, Grunt est aux dernières nouvelles est sur Tuchunka, Samara est sur Oméga, Garrus s'est enfin sorti son « balai dans le cul » est devenant Spectre seuls Miranda, Jacob, Tali et Kelly sont restés à bord, le reste de l'équipage à était fourni par le commandant Ashley Williams il y a plus d'un an quand elle fut nommée à la tête du Normandy par décision par l'Amirale McCarthy, à ce propos on a reçu un message il y a 15 jours d'une certaine Allison Gunn, cela vous me dit quelque chose ?  
Allison Gunn étant le pseudo que Jane avait utilisée sur Bekenstein pour aider Kasumi à récupérer la boite grise de Keiji Okuda son ancien partenaire et amant.  
- Oui cela me dit quelque chose.  
- Le grand jour approche, tu te sens prête Liara ?  
- Je me sens à la fois prête et pas prête.  
- C'est normal tu es stressée, moi aussi dite Jane tendrement, à ce propos j'ai lu dans un datapad que les Asaris retournaient sur Thessia afin de méditer durant toute une semaine sur le coté spirituel du mariage, c'est vrai ou pas ?  
- C'est vrai et apparemment il y a l'équivalent humain qui se nomme l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille.  
- Pas vraiment, car en fait cet événement sera ma dernière soirée de divertissement que je passerais sans toi, mais je me demande ce que Tali et Miranda m'ont préparé comme surprise, car elles seules sont au courant.  
Joker un peu agacé du fait que le dialogue entre Liara et Jane s'éternise dit :  
- Avec tous mes respects que je vous dois commandant, il y a des « Huiles » de l'Alliance qui vous attendent en orbite et c'était pour ça que l'Amiral Hackett vous a réintégrée, de plus l'Amiral préfèrerait marier un commandant qu'une civile...  
Dix minutes plus tard, la navette était dans l'espace à moins 10 000 kilomètres d'un vaisseau que Jane avait vu seulement en holo.  
-Mais c'est le S.F.O!  
-Le quoi ? Demanda Liara.  
Jane expliqua à Liara la signification de ce signe :  
-Le SFO c'est l'abréviation de _Space Force One_ qui le vaisseau spatial des présidents de la Terre un peu l'équivalent du _Destiny Ascension, _son ancêtre étant l'_Air Force One_ l'avion des présidents des États-Unis d'Amérique de 1945 à 2080 en datation humaine qui lui ne pouvait aller dans l'espace.

Après la cérémonie protocolaire de passation de commandement entre Williams et Jane auquel assister le Président Huerta. Jane monta dans sa cabine et constata que sa cabine était restée la même depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Normandy un an plus tôt. Elle alluma son terminal  
elle lut le message d"Allisson Gunn :  
_de Kasumi_

_à Allisson Gunn _

_Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de ne pas dire en vive voix ce que vous allez lire, mais certains de mes ennemis m'ont retrouvée et donc je suis obligée de me cacher pour survivre, mais pour me pardonner il y à la Citadelle une surprise pour vous au dock 24 , je suis sûr que vous aller penser que je l'ai volé, eh bien non je l'ai acheté neuf au nom de votre personnage sur Beckenstein. Et toutes mes félicitations à toutes les deux._

Deux semaines plus tard après l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Jane organisé par Tali et Miranda sur Illium et du retour de Liara sur le Normandy. Le Normandy accompagné du Space Force One le vaisseau spatial du président de la Terre Huerta et de toute son escorte comprenant d'un vaisseau porte-chasseurs, de quatre frégates d'escorte et de deux croiseurs venant juste de sortir du relais desservant la Citadelle quand ils furent accueillis par trente vaisseaux conciliens dont le vaisseau amiral de la Citadelle le _Destiny Ascension_. Une voix Asari résonna dans le cockpit du Normandy:  
-Ici le commandant du _Destiny Ascension_, Commandant Shepard c'est un honneur de vous escorter vous et votre Président et sur un plan personnel je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée moi et mon équipage lors de la bataille de la Citadelle.  
Puis vient la phase d'approche et la mise à quai se déroulant sans problème puisqu'il y avait une zone interdite de 15 000 000 de kms autour de la Citadelle dans laquelle si un vaisseau non accrédité donc non autorisé rentrait dans cette zone, les vaisseaux chargés de la protection pouvaient ouvrir le feu sur lui sans tir de sommation, après avoir discutée de derniers détails de dernière minute dans les locaux du SSC sur la sécurité des invités avec le SSC, les services secrets de l'Alliance et le GSI , Jane remets enfin son uniforme de cérémonie.  
- Jane on y vas demanda Anderson un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Respirant un grand coup avant de s'engager définitivement avec Liara, Jane lui répond :  
- Je suis prête.

Jane et Anderson montèrent dans un véhicule escorté par des véhicules du SSC toutes sirènes hurlantes dans un Présidium en état de siège.

Arrivée à 100 mètres du Momunent Relais lieu de la cérémonie Jane aperçut Emily Wong au moment où Jane posa son pied gauche sur le tapis rouge tous les regards se tournent au même moment et la marche nuptiale de Wagner commença, Jane en tenue de cérémonie de L'Alliance (qu'elle n'avait plus remis depuis Tuchunka) avec le Conseiller Anderson l'escortant en marchant en rythme jusque devant l'autel où se tenait l'Amiral Hackett lui aussi en grand uniforme de l'Alliance et Liara qui attendait déjà resplendissante de beauté dans sa robe de mariée blanche dont son voile recouvrant sa tête était déjà relevé, son bouquet de roses rouges et de roses orange et Miranda tenant le rôle de la demoiselle d'Honneur. Hackett pris la parole :

-Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui devant le monument Relais symbole d'unité et de fraternité pour toutes les Races de la galaxie, pour unir ces deux personnes qui ont fait abstraction de leur race et de leur couleur de peau :

-Commandant Jane Shepard voulez prendre pour épouse le docteur Liara T'soni ici présente afin de l'aimer et de la chérir jusqu'à la mort qui vous sépare ?

-Oui je le veux.

Se tournant vers Liara, Hackett continua :

-Docteur Liara T'soni voulez prendre épouse le commandant Jane Shepard ici présente ?

-Oui je le veux.

-Puis je avoir les alliances s'il vous plait ? demanda Hackett.

Miranda sortit les alliances d'une de ses poches de son tailleur et les confie à Hacket qui les tendit à Jane qui passa l'alliance à l'annulaire de la main gauche de Liara, puis fit de même pour celle de Jane.

Hackett continua la cérémonie :

-Si quelqu'un dans cette assemblée qui s'oppose à cette union qu'il parle ou qu'il se taise à tout jamais.

Après un court silence, Hacket reprit finalement la cérémonie:

- Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés en tant qu'officier de l'Alliance et en tant que votre supérieur hiérarchique je vous déclare mariées selon les liens sacrés du mariage. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée.

Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les applaudissements des invités et s'engagèrent vers la haie d'Honneur composée de six Spectres et de six soldats de l'Alliance sous l'air de la _Marche nuptiale_ (de Felix Mendelssohn) puis Liara lança son bouquet un peu fort qui atterrit dans le Lac du Présidium.  
Tu n'as pas de chance Liara ! Dit-elle en riant  
-L'important c'est d' être uni avec toi, Jane.  
Après les félicitations de toutes les personnes présentes, le couple officiellement marié vers le dock 24 se situant à 200 m où se situe le cadeau d'Alysson Gunn où ils furent applaudit tout au long les passants dans lesquels il y avait des agents du SSC et de l'Alliance en civil et en uniforme pour éviter tout incident avec Terra Firma ou autres partis humanophobes.  
- C'est une blague? Dit Liara.  
- Non Liara je suis au courant , c'est un cadeau de Kasumi, elle s'excuse de ne pas être venue, car elle à des problèmes.  
S'assurant avec son Omnitech que le vaisseau n'était pas piégé elle s'engagea dans le cockpit et voit alors une bouteille de champagne de 2069 dans le cockpit.  
- Sacrée Kasumi, elle a même pensé, pour le baptême du vaisseau.  
- Comment ça ?  
- C'est une vieille tradition maritime terrestre si on ne le fais pas cela nous porteras malheur je vais te donner un exemple: il y a 275 ans à l'époque on naviguait encore sur les océans sur Terre il y avait une compagnie la White Star Line qui ne baptisait jamais ses bateaux, résultat le _Titanic à _coulé en 1912 pendant son voyage d'inauguration.

- Il ne manque que plus qu'à lui trouver son nom.

Se souvenant d'une phrase que Jane avait dit lors de son diner en tête à tête à la Citadelle, un nom apparut aussitôt dans l'esprit de Liara.  
- Bénézia dit Liara émue.  
- Sans t'offenser Liara, pourquoi le prénom de ta mère ?  
- Tu te souviens lors de notre diner quand tu as dit qu'après avoir libéré la Reine Rachni tu t'es voulu de n'avoir pas pu sauver ma mère et je pense que baptisé notre vaisseau de son prénom c'est une façon de lui rendre hommage.  
Quelques minutes après l'avoir enregistré dans les bases de données de la Citadelle et sans savoir que l'employé chargé d'enregistrer le vaisseau était un agent de Cerberus qui le transmit immédiatement le nom et les caractéristiques de leur vaisseau à l'Homme Trouble pour qu'il prépare sa vengeance. Le couple partit en Lune de Miel.  
Six mois plus tard à 50 000 km de Mars, Jane pensant être tranquille du fait de la proximité de la 1re Flotte chargée de défendre en outre la Terre relâcha sa garde, car durant les trois derniers mois elle fut attaquée à plusieurs reprises par des vaisseaux non identifiés, elle décida avec Liara d'aller visiter les Ruines Prothéennes de Mars qui d'ordinaire étaient interdites au public, mais le statut particulier de Spectre de Jane et de Liara leur permettais de les visiter. Jane découvrit une vingtaine de vaisseaux inconnus sur le radar elle dit alors :  
-Ici le MSV _Bénézia _appartenant à Jane Shepard et à Liara T'Soni_,_ quels sont vos intentions ?  
- Cible confirmé, l' Homme Trouble vas êtes content dit l'un des pilotes oubliant de changer de fréquence.  
Sentant le danger Jane cria :

-Liara lève les boucliers !  
- Il y a un problème Jane avec les boucliers et Tali n'est pas là pour savoir s'il y a eu sabotage ou pas du générateur de bouclier.  
- C'est impossible Liara, soit c'est Kasumi qui est de mèche avec l'Homme Trouble dès le début soit on a saboté notre vaisseau durant notre escale technique sur la station _Gagarine_ il y a 15 jours.  
C'est alors que les assaillants commencèrent à tirer au laser et aux missiles sur le vaisseau à Jane. Esquivant les premières salves Jane bascula sur la fréquence de détresse:  
- Mayday, mayday, mayday ici le MSV_ Bénézia _avec 2 personnes à bord une humaine et une Asari nous sommes attaqués par des vaisseaux inconnus, intégrité de la coque compromise, je répète nous sommes attaqués par des vaisseaux inconnus !

Une autre voix résonna dans le cockpit du _Bénézia :_ _  
- _Ici le vaisseau porte-chasseurs de l'Alliance _Liberty_ de la 1re Flotte, nous avons bien reçu notre appel de détresse, tenez bon !  
- très drôle_ Liberty_, d'après nos capteurs vous êtes à un milliard de kilomètres par rapport à nous.  
- Ici le commandant Pavolsky du _Liberty _on vous immédiatement envoies l'escadron Rogue en patrouille autour de la lune Deimos.  
- Merci commandant dit Jane en rajoutant pour Liara :  
- Liara qu'est ce que tu préfères ? Mourir à bord du vaisseau dans l'espace ou que je tente un atterrissage d'urgence sur Mars, dit Jane.  
- On tente l'atterrissage Jane si jamais on meurt toutes les deux je voulais te dire que je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi Liara, mais j'espère que tu ne vas nous porter malheur.  
Jane dérivas l'énergie des systèmes non essentiels vers les boucliers pour que le "_Bénézia_" puisse survivre lors de la traversée de l'atmosphère de Mars, mais laissant ceux de survie au minimum afin qu'elle puisse faire les manoeuvres facilement.  
-Ici le MSV _Bénézia_ nous sommes toujours poursuivis ! Dit Liara affolée.  
-Tenez bon _Bénézia _ici l'Escadron Dragon on arrive nous sommes à 10 min de vous et toujours en cap d'interception dit Dragon Leader.  
Dix minutes plus tard, un violent combat aérien s'engagea dans le ciel de Mars entre les vaisseaux ennemis et ceux de l'Alliance :

- J'ai deux bandits à mes trousses ! dit Dragon 10 paniqué.  
Quelques instants deux boules de feu apparurent brièvement dans le ciel de Mars c'étaient les bandits qui étaient à la poursuite de Dragon 10.  
- Merci Dragon 7.

- 5 !  
- Oui Dragon 11 ? dit Dragon 5.  
- C'est mon cinquième 'bandit" abattu je suis un "as"!dit Dragon 11 qui était le "bleu" de l'escadron tout content.  
- Dragon 11 concentrez vous ! Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un Dragon aujourd'hui.  
-Désolé leader.  
- C'est du tir au pigeon qu'on fait ! dit Dragon 12 chauvin.  
- Pas de bla-bla inutileDragon 12 ! ordonna Dragon Leader.  
- Désolé chef.  
Pendant ce temps là Dragon Leader distribua ses ordres :  
- Dragon 3 et 9 escortez le B_énézia _dit Dragon 1.  
-Bien compris répondirent Dragon 3 et 9.

- Allez les Dragon plus que cinq bandits à abattre et on rentre au "nid" dit Dragon Leader.

Alors que les Dragon 3 et 9 quittaient le combat pour escorter le vaisseau de Jane, le dernier vaisseau ennemi parvient à tirer un dernier missile avant d'être abattu par Dragon 8 sur le _Bénézia _en_ endommagent _les systèmes antigravité et le compensateur d'inertie nécessaire à tout vaisseau pour éviter que toute personne ne soit pas écrasée à cause des fortes accélérations.

Voyant le sol arriver à grande vitesse et leur mort Liara en larmes dit :  
-Jane j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire nous concernant je suis...  
Malheureusement pour Jane, Liara ne finiras jamais sa phrase puisqu'au même moment le _Bénézia percuta_ violemment la surface et laissa un long sillon sur le sol rocailleux et poussiéreux de la surface et s'arrêta violemment en éjectant les deux occupants.

Pendant ce temps là dans l'espace, les Dragon ignorant tout de l'identité des propriétaires du _Bénézia_, Drafon Leader faisais son rapport :  
- Ici Dragon leader tous les "Bandits" sont abattus et le _Bénézia_ est au tapis et aucune perte chez les Dragon, je répète tous les "Bandits"abattus, _Bénézia_ est au tapis demandons équipe de secours au sol, pas de perte chez les Dragon.  
- Bien compris Dragon Leader dit l'officier en charge des chasseurs sur le _Liberty_, on envoie les coordonnées du crash à Lowell City pour l'équipe de secours. Je vous passe le Commandant sur votre fréquence privée, car il à découvert l'identité des propriétaires du _Bénézia._  
- Capitaine, d'après nos bases de données le MSV _Bénézia_ appartenait au Commandant Shepard, je vous prie d'annoncer la terrible nouvelle  
Passant sur la fréquence générale Rogue Leader dit d'une voix grave :  
-Les Dragon j'ai une mauvaise annonce à vous d'après le pacha , le vaisseau attaqué était le vaisseau du commandant Shepard le 1er Spectre humain et pensant que Dragon 3 et Dragon 9 se sentait coupable de n'avoir les sauver et avoir deux dans cette journée il dit en changeant de fréquence

Dragon 3 et Dragon 9 dès que vous êtes à portés de nos rayons tracteurs vous coupez vos moteurs et c'est un ordre ! vous allez pris en charge dès votre appontage, et tant que les médics ne déclarent pas apte au vol vous êtes "cloués au sol " jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Compris ?

-Entendu leader dirent Dragon 3 et 9.

Au même moment sur le sol de Mars, les sauveteurs venaient d'arriver, mais trop tard, car ils découvrirent l'épave à moitié détruite et furent horrifiés quand ils constatèrent les deux occupants du vaisseau étaient déjà éjectées de l'habitable, soucieux de découvrir l'identité de ces deux personnes le chef des sauveteurs le lieutenant Miller activa l'Omnitech endommagé de l'humaine et découvra son identité:  
_"Je suis le commandant... Shepard... mes dernières volontés si ... jour je ... mourir, je souhaiterais dans la... qu'on m'enterre.. de mes parents tués... Mindoir avec... Liara T'soni " _dit l'hologramme en vacillant.

_-_ Mon dieu ce n'est pas possible ! dit-il.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il y à chef ? dit un médic.  
- PC ici Miller, nous sommes arrivés sur le crash pas de survivants je répéte pas de survivants et j'ai découvert les identités des victimes il s'agit du commandant Jane Shepard et de sa femme Liara T'soni.  
-Vous êtes sûr Lieutenant ?  
-Voyez par vous même dit Miller en activant sa holo caméra qui transmis en temps réel les images des dépouilles et du vaisseau. Je me rappelle qu'il y à six mois plus tôt que je ne pouvais pas me poser à la Citadelle à cause de leur mariage.  
-Nous allons immédiatement alerter le QG de l'Alliance et vous Miller vous rentrais à l'hôpital pour y déposer les corps.  
-Bien compris PC, Miller terminé dit il tandis que son équipe mettait les corps dans les sacs mortuaires.

Le médecin légiste de l'hôpital de Lowell City venait juste de finir une autopsie quand les médics de Miller amenèrent les dépouilles de Liara et de Jane. Après une autopsie standard il conclut qu'elles étaient mortes écrasées dû à la panne de leur compensateur d'inertie, car il avait déjà vu des cas similaires. Mais un interne se souvenant d'un de ses récents cours en faculté de Médecine sur la physiologie Asari qui était au programme du cursus l'année précédente remarqua quelque chose d'anormal, voulant avoir le coeur net il décida d'appeler le médecin afin qu'il pratique un EEG (Électro-encéphalogramme) post-mortem puis un IRM sur le corps de Liara et découvrit qu'elle était porteuse d'un embryon de foetus " vieux" de six semaines.  
Pendant ce temps-là l'équipe des ingénieurs chargés d'expertiser le _Bénézia _découvrit qu'il avait été saboté d'après les boites noires du B_énézia_ , le chef des techniciens qui était un ami du conseiller Anderson et d'un colonel du GSI décida de leur envoyer une copie de son rapport. Le lendemain matin, une foule de curieux et de journalistes se massa devant l'entrée de l'hôpital suite à la rumeur comme quoi le commandant Shepard et sa compagne l'Asari Liara T'soni seraient décédées, le directeur aussitôt confirmas malheureusement la rumeur en diffusant l'holo fait par le lieutenant Miller chef des secours de Lowell City montrant les images de l'épave et pas non des corps un grand silence de plomb s'abattis alors sur la foule. Quelques heures plus tard, la nouvelle parvinrent aux oreilles du Conseil de la Citadelle qui interrompis aussitôt ce qu'il faisait pour aller rejoindre le siège du parlement de l'Alliance afin de présenter leurs condoléances, il décida si pour les funérailles ce seras des funérailles d'ordre galactique ou avec les honneurs funèbres militaires. Après un court débat et à une immense majorité le parlement décida pour les honneurs funèbres militaires afin de rendre hommage à une des plus grandes héroïnes humaines et de la galaxie de tous les temps, puis décida d'un accord commun avec celui de la Citadelle d'organiser une chasse à l'homme pour retrouver les instigateurs de ce crime. Ignorant les événements actuels, le Normandy sous les ordres provisoires du commandant Carter était en orbite autour de Shanxi pour des manoeuvres, le quartier-maitre Kelly Chambers étais à son poste habituel quand elle reçut un message urgent du QG :  
- Commandant Carter vous avez un message prioritaire du QG.  
- Merci Quartier-maitre, je le prends dans la salle de briefing.  
- Amirale McCarthy, que puis je faire pour vous ? Dit Carter en la saluant.  
-Je vous donne l'ordre de vous dérouter vers la planète Mars, car j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le commandant Shepard commandant actuel du Normandy et sa compagne ont été tuées lors de l'attaque de leur vaisseau. Je vous prie donc d'annoncer à l'équipage la terrible nouvelle et on est en train de mettre au courant les autorités de Mindoir pour qu'ils organisent les honneurs militaires funèbres sur son sol. McCarthy terminé.

-IDA ?  
- Oui commandant Carter ?  
- Branche l'intercom général j'ai une annonce à faire.  
Quelques instants plus tard, IDA exécuta l'ordre :  
- Ici le commandant Carter, j'ai le malheur de vous annoncer le décès en service commandé du commandant Shepard et son épouse au cours d'une attaque de leur vaisseau privé dans le ciel de Mars, je sais que certains d'entre vous la connaissaient plus de 4 ans et le QG à prévu d'organiser des honneurs militaires funèbres galactiques pour son enterrement.  
Quelques minutes plus tard IDA interpella le commandant qui était dans ses quartiers :  
- Le lieutenant Moreau vous demande à son poste  
-Dis lui que j'arrive.  
- Que voulez-vous lieutenant Moreau ? Dit Carter  
- Commandant Carter vous êtes sûre qu'elle est morte ? Car je me rappelles il y à 4 ans qu'on l'avait déjà déclarée morte, mais 2 ans plus tard elle l'as réapparue.  
- Lieutenant Moreau à moins qu'elle à survécu dans l'atmosphère de Mars sans combinaisons, cela est impossible.  
- Elle est morte comment ? demanda Joker.  
- D'après les boites noires du vaisseau, elle a été attaquée par des mercenaires appartenant à Cerbérus, mais aucun à survécu grâce à l'escadron Dragon, vous avez une idée pourquoi ils l'ont attaquée ?  
- Quand on travaillait avec Cerberus, le commandant Shepard avait pour mission de découvrir la base des Récolteurs puis elle avait le choix soit de la détruire ou de la garder, elle a choisi de la détruire sans savoir que son choix serais fatal.  
- Je vous prie d'accepter toutes mes condoléances, Jeff dit Carter compatissante.  
- Merci commandant dit Joker en larmes.


	11. Chapter 11

Épilogue

Quelques semaines plus tard après une gigantesque chasse à l'Homme galactique ordonnée à la fois par l'Alliance, le Conseil de la Citadelle en utilisant un escadron de Spectre dont Garrus Vakarian et par le GSI Galarien, les instigateurs et leurs complices de l'attaque du _Bénézia _furent jugés condamnés puis exécutés. La colonie de Mindoir habituellement isolée voit sa tranquillité troublée à la fois par l'invasion d'une armée de journalistes assistés aux funérailles du couple Shepard (dont Emily Wong qui fut invitée il y a 2 ans à leur mariage) et d'officiels civils comme le Président de l'Alliance Huerta ou la Matriache Tiala et militaires des diverses races de l'espace concilien comme le capitaine galarien _Kirrahe___devenu entre-temps général ou non concilien comme Tali Zorah devenue amirale de la Flotte Quarienne représentant les Quarriens.

Une semaine auparavant escorté par deux croiseurs de l'Alliance de la 1e flotte et de la 5e flotte , le Normandy ''endeuillé '' arriva en orbite de Mindoir puis sa navette décolla et dès sa sortie du hangar, elle fut escortée par quatre chasseurs de Mindoir et se répartissant tout autour d'elle pour à son bord se trouvait les deux cercueils dont l'un était recouvert du drapeau de l'Alliance, en destination du naissance de Jane conformément à ses dernières volontés et les autorités de Mindoir décidèrent d'installer une chapelle ardente près de l'ancienne habitation des Shepard pour une veillée funèbre d'une durée d'une semaine durant laquelle les colons purent rendre un dernier hommage à Jane et à sa conjointe avant la cérémonie officielle se déroulant le lendemain. Derrière les deux cercueils deux holo projecteurs projetaient la silhouette des défuntes en taille réelle et veillés 24 heures sur 24 par une garde d'Honneur composée de 10 soldats membres de l'Alliance qui était en garnison sur Mindoir et 10 soldats de la République Asari ( venues à bord d'un vaisseau Asari ). Le lendemain matin eurent lieu le transfert des corps pour lequel 2 véhicules d'infanterie blindé de reconnaissance et d'exploration terrestre M35 '' Mako '' réquisitionnés et modifiés pour servir de porte-cercueils attendaient côte à côte pour les emmener jusqu'à leur dernière demeure. Le convoi funéraire composé des deux véhicules et escorté par les soldats de la garde d'Honneur et d'une centaine de colons marchant au pas au son de la fanfare du 5e corps des Marines en tenue traditionnelle irlandaise interprétant '' The scotland Brave '' se situant à la tête du cortège. Arrivé près du cimetière le convoi s'arrêta pour laisser place aux douze colons porte-cercueils pendant ce temps-là un colon en tenue irlandaise interpréta «Amazing Grâce » à la cornemuse dont les échos lugubres et sinistres résonnaient dans les plaines verdoyantes de Mindoir, qui concurrençaient le bruit des réacteurs atmosphériques d'une formation d'avions de chasse composé de la moitié de l'escadron Rogue du vaisseau porte-chasseurs _Liberty _de l'Alliance et de six chasseurs du 24e groupe de chasse de la Flotte de la Citadelle (qui furent les premiers à engager le combat avec _Sovereign_ et la Flotte Geth lors de la bataille de la Citadelle en 2183) volant en formation et passant à haute altitude pour rendre un dernier hommage aux disparues.

Après avoir inspecté un détachement multi-espèces de 500 soldats tous au garde-a-vous comprenant le peloton de 50 Marines (remplaçant celui décimé sur Akuzé) de la 501e unité de combat du 5e corps des Marines , un détachement de 100 soldats du GSI galariens commandé par le Général Kirrahe et de 150 soldats Quarriens commandés par le capitaine Kal'Reegar et la garnison de Mindoir répartis tout autour des tombes des parents de Jane en attendant l'arrivée de deux dépouilles sur le lieu de leur sépulture, les trois Conseillers sauf Anderson prirent place dans la tribune officielle à côté des autres officiels civils et militaires Après les honneurs funèbres militaires rendus par le Conseiller Anderson ( redevenu pour l'occasion le capitaine Anderson ) en décorant Jane à titre posthume de l' Étoile de Terra qui est la plus haute distinction de l'Alliance et déposa une gerbe au nom du Conseil de la Citadelle devant leurs cercueils, l'amiral Hackett promu Jane à titre posthume au rang d'Amiral de la Flotte de l'Alliance en posant sur un coussin de velours rouge les galons correspondants sous lequel se trouve le cercueil de Jane recouvert du drapeau aux couleurs de l'Alliance Interstellaire orné du symbole des Spectres. Au même moment les invités civils et militaires se tous levés de leur siège pour écouter la sonnerie aux Morts interprétée par l'orchestre de la Garde Républicaine de Serrice dirigée par une Asari et de respecter une minute de silence en hommage aux disparues. Le général Kirrahe lui rendis ensuite aussi hommage en rappelant le rôle de Jane sur Virmire il y à plus 4 ans et l'as remercias personnellement de l'avoir sauvé sa vie aux dépens de lieutenant Alenko de l'Alliance en déposant lui aussi sur le cercueil la plus haute distinction Galarienne à savoir la Dague d'argent, Jane devenant ainsi le tout premier soldat de l'Alliance à obtenir cette distinction, mais à titre posthume. Le Spectre Garrus Vakarian au nom de l'Hiérarchie Turienne lui remet la Médaille Nova en hommage de son courage envers l'adversité et de son amitié envers les défuntes. Puis deux officiers de l'Alliance les lieutenants Jack son et Silbermann -respectivement Dragon 3 et Dragon 9 - ( tous les deux se sentant coupable de n'avoir pu les sauver à temps sur Mars) plièrent le drapeau de l'Alliance de façon réglementaire pour qu'il ressemble à la fin à un triangle pour le confier à Tali en la saluant. Puis de nouveau la sonnerie aux Morts retentit de nouveau, au même moment un peloton de 7 Marines utilisant de vieux fusils à projectiles (utilisés autrefois pour les cérémonies solennelles du XXIe siècle) mais parfaitement fonctionnels_,_ furent mis en joug. Une première rafale de tirs fut lancée, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par une deuxième. Au total, 5 rafales furent tirées successivement dont chaque tir résonna longtemps dans un silence total de l'assemblée troublé seulement par le rugissement lointain des chasseurs en charge de la protection de la cérémonie.

Peu après commença l'oraison funèbre pour Liara, voyant la conseillère Asari d'ordinaire stoïque commença à défaillir sous le coup de l'émotion, prudemment Anderson l'a mise à l'écart pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Demandant si elle sentait mieux elle lui révéla en pleurant que Liara était sa fille ! Abasourdi Anderson écouta les explications de l'Asari et le pourquoi du comment de l'abandon de Liara à sa naissance, c'était pour éviter que Liara est au centre au scandale parce les « sangs purs » étant très mal vus dans la société Asari, et ainsi poursuivre sa carrière politique pour atteindre le rang de Conseillère. Anderson lui promit alors de garder le secret. Reprenant sa place la Conseillère Asari écouta le témoignage de toutes les personnes civiles ou militaires que Jane à aidé tout au long comme Talitha se souvient de son geste altruiste à la Citadelle que si elle est encore en vie aujourd'hui ce fût grâce à elle ou Kate Bowman ancien otage des Butariens devenue gouverneur de Terra Nova et même d'anciens criminels repentis comme Héléna Blake ou Fist reconnurent que leur rencontre avec Jane ont changé leur vie à tout jamais et à cette occasion la conseillère Asari prit ensuite la parole et proposa de débaptiser le « Destiny Ascension » au profit du nom « Liara T'soni » rendant ainsi hommage indirectement à sa fille aujourd'hui disparue.

Fin


End file.
